Frisky Kitties and Overbearing Owls
by Soul-out-Fairy
Summary: Koizumi Nana is a studious university student with no intentions of wasting her time there; however, thanks to her roommate's interest in the local bad boy she ends up getting involved with the campus' troublemakers. Choosing between her studies and the exhilarating tasks of madness they draw her into become harder by the week. (I'm currently working on more chapters.)
1. If You Plant It, They Will Come Pt1

Summary: Koizumi Nana is a studious university student with no intentions of wasting her time there; however, thanks to her roommate's interest in the local bad boy she ends up getting involved with the campus' troublemakers. Choosing between her studies and the exhilarating tasks of madness they draw her into become harder by the week.

Characters: Tetsuro KurooxOC, Kotaro Bokuto, Kozume Kenma, OC (maybe some cameos later on)

italics: character's thoughts, disembodied voices

If You Plant It, They Will Come Pt. 1

* * *

The first week of university had been fine, really. Her classes were going smoothly. She liked all of her professors at the moment, though it was only the first week and as far as she knew something would show that she didn't like eventually. Her roommate wasn't a complete douche either. They shared some similar habits so she did her best to over look everything else.

Koizumi Nana was a very studious young woman who was going for the very serious profession of teaching. She was also looking to get a technical degree to work with computers. Things were running smoothly- too smoothly maybe- and she was enjoying the peace and purpose of her campus life, all the while ignoring the things around her. She knew all too well of the distractions that came with universities and dorms and major flaunting, hormone-ridden students. Nana would not be caught up like that.

"It's a declaration!" she exclaimed, standing from her seat at the desk and startling her roommate.

"Nana~ Don't do that! I almost messed up my toes!" Honoka carefully wiped the stray toenail polish from her toe. "The sooner I get this done the faster it will dry before my date tonight."

"It won't dry faster just because you get it done fast," Nana replied.

Honoka rolled her eyes. She was probably the most beautiful person Nana had ever seen face-to-face. Her complexion was fair, her hair long and currently wavy. She was tall, over the average height for a woman, for which Nana almost envied her. Honoka shared the passion for her studies that Nana did but she was willing to spare some time for the men on campus and the occasional adventure.

Nana, on the other hand, stood right at five feet. Her skin was a light shade of caramel and her hair was very thick so she kept it cut to her shoulders, both testaments of her mixed heritage. The only redeeming qualities she thought fondly of was her perfect proportions and the gift of bad eye sight so she could hide behind her glasses. Nana sat back down with a sigh. "Who are you entertaining tonight instead of your textbooks?"

"Don't say it like that, it's just a date, nothing serious. This is your first year here so you probably won't know him but he's pretty well known around campus. The women will say one thing but the men will say something totally different. He doesn't have a very good reputation either way."

Nana's eyes scanned over the page of her humanities textbook as she listened. "I didn't think you were into the bad boy types."

Honoka snorted as she closed up her nail polish bottle. "I'm not, but we have a class together and he bothered to approach me so I agreed to go out with him. Like I said, it's just a date. I'm not interested in anything more. Besides, I'd like to have at least one bad boy under my belt."

Nana rolled her eyes. "Well, tell me more," she said, as she turned back to her assignment. "Name, notable features, something."

Honoka beamed. "Are you interested, Nana-chan?"

"As if I would be, but just because you're dating him doesn't mean I want to get involved with a bad influence. I also hope you don't let things get out of hand."

"I'll keep my wits about me."

* * *

On top of her morning classes she had an evening and night class as well for her sciences. She felt more productive early in the morning and during the later hours of the day. In both classes there was this guy that she couldn't help gravitating towards. His hair was dyed blonde but his naturally black roots had grown out. Nana wondered if he wanted it that way or if he was just too lazy to dye it again.

She sat beside him only out of need for a seat at first but she didn't like the way others were with him when he was paired with others. He kept to himself and didn't speak much so it was obvious he wouldn't work very well someone pushy and loud. Everyone seemed to be exactly that with him so she took it upon herself to sit with him every chance she got. He didn't seem to mind so she kept doing it. If she were honest with herself though he was kind of a crutch.

"Good evening, Kozume-san," she greeted him as she sat on the stool beside him.

He glanced up at her, a little more than she had gotten the day before. She didn't really expect him to speak so it was fine. He was playing a game on his phone as he waited for class to begin. Kenma seemed like the type to not have any friends. His words were few and he seemed generally uninteresting. Well, to most he seemed uninterested. Nana wanted to learn more about him the more she worked with him in class.

 _He could be one of the types who are just awkward in certain situations but blossom into a social butterfly the moment he steps outside the door_ , she thought. _Gaaahhh~~! I'm so jealous of you Kozume-san!_

Nana hadn't noticed she was showing her disdain on her face until she realized he was staring at her. She gasped and quickly turned away to dig through her bag. She took out her notes from the previous day of lab. This was the foundation of their relationship. Awkward and silent.

After class Nana ventured back to the dorm. Her head ached with all the new information she had taken in but she liked it. It meant that she was giving one-hundred percent effort to memorizing and retaining the information. Her thoughts strayed to her roommate. I wonder how her date with the bad boy is going? Ah! She never told me anything about him. The hall was quiet but for the muffled sounds of tvs or late night chatter. Nana checked the doorknob to see if the door was locked. It was.

She rapped on the door lightly. "Honoka~ I'm tired, come on. Open the door."

The door opened a few moments later. A breathless Honoka and tall dark haired- shirtless- stranger greeted her at the door.

Nana stared for a moment before turning and walking briskly from the room. The thought hadn't crossed her mind. Okay, so it did once or twice. She had more faith in her roommate than that. Apparently she held her up a little to high because the sheer shock of the sight she had just beheld hurt like a sledge hammer to the chest.

Her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom. She spent the rest of her recovery there with her head in her hands. That was the last thing she wanted to see. It was during that time that she took her phone from her pocket and clicked into her contacts. She wanted to call someone. Maybe hear some nice things to help her forget about what she had just seen implied.

Mom.

Dad.

Her heart sank even further and she dropped her forehead back into her hands. After sulking for what felt like forever she heard someone come into the bathroom. "Nana-chan~ Are you in here Nana-chan?"

Nana flinched at the sound of her name.

"Nana-chan? If you're in here will you please say something? I'm sorry."

She didn't care that she was sorry- she did it! The deed's done! Sorry doesn't fix it.

"He said he was sorry too."

"Like I care!" Nana shouted back. "I trusted you..." She wanted to stay safely in that stall because she wasn't sure how she would react just then to seeing Honoka. "You said you would keep your wits about you."

"Can we talk about this in the room?"

Nana reluctantly came out and walked right past her, not looking her in the face. They talked about it but Nana only half listened as she got dressed for bed and curled up in her sheets. She didn't want to talk about it, she only wanted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she left early for her morning class and did not look for Honoka. She wasn't as mad- it was stupid to hold a grudge about something like that. They were all adults, these things happen in the real world. On her way to the cafeteria to grab breakfast she literally ran into Kozume Kenma. "I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized with a quick bow. "Oh. Kozume-san."

"Koizumi-san..."

It was quite a shock to see him up so early, he didn't seem like a morning person; even more of a shock was that he wasn't alone.

"Ah, is this a friend of yours Kenma?" The stranger was tall and his presence was impossible to overlook. His hair was a mess to say the least and something about him made her uncomfortable. Where Kenma sported jeans and a hoodie, he wore a button down over a long sleeved t-shirt, also with jeans.

"I have evening classes with her," he said.

A dangerous light shone in his eyes, sending shivers down Nana's spine. "Oh, is this the girl you were telling me about? It's nice to meet you. I'm Kuroo. Tetsurou Kuroo."

She laughed nervously. He's so tall! "K-Koizumi Nana. I-I'm just a classmate, that's all."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Kuroo asked.

"I would, um, love to but I was just gonna grab something to eat and head on to class," she replied.

He leaned forward a little, scrunching up his face. Nana tried to hold his gaze but looked away as her face quickly heated up. "You seem familiar for some reason. Have we met before?"

"I-I don't think so," she stuttered as she took a step back.

"You're scaring her, Kuroo," Kenma said flatly. "She said she had something to do. Let her go."

"Maybe I'll get to see you later then," Kuroo said, flashing her a smile that he probably thought looked friendly.

"Y-yeah," she said as she side stepped toward the door. "S-See you later Kozume-san." She ran inside and practically ran into someone else but they were quick enough to side step her before getting run over.

* * *

A/N: This was an M rated story but I have dropped the rating and altered the content to fit so more people can enjoy the story. I appreciate any comments, favorite or follows. The chapters have each been cut in half since I realized how long they were so there are more chapters now, but it isn't new content, just better spaced and paced story now. Thank you for being patient with me if you've stuck around al this time and I hope I can regain your trust (even a little bit) as I continue on with this story.


	2. If You Plant It, They Will Come Pt2

If You Plant It, They Will Come Pt. 2

* * *

After grabbing breakfast she headed off to class. She couldn't help dwelling on what Kuroo had said. Had they met and she'd forgotten? Nana was pretty sure she'd remember someone like that if they met. Something about him was vaguely familiar to her too though. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking? The sound of someone shouting drew her attention and she stopped to look for the source. There was time to dawdle a little bit before class.

What she saw was a chase between two male students. The one in front seemed to be laughing and the other was yelling. Nana made to get out of the way as they quickly approached. They sped past her and others, garnering attention so early in the morning. Who even has that much energy this early? Nana thought as she went about her way. Something cracked under her foot and she bent down to pick it up.

It was a video disc. She put it in her bag to investigate later and hurried on to class.

After her morning classes she met Honoka for lunch, she was not alone however. Nana stared up at the dark haired man who held Honoka's hand.

"It's you," she said flatly. "Please... Don't tell me..."

"I thought there was something familiar about you," he said, his eyes shining dangerously again. "You're the roommate."

Nana looked betwen him and her roommate with the blankest of stares. "What the ever livin'-"

Honoka reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Nana-chan but he wanted to spend some time with me until his next class. You don't mind if he joins us for lunch, right?"

She gave her roommate another blank stare. "Are you kidding me? You're seeing this guy? He reeks of bad influence! Honoka!"

"Nana~"

Nana took a step back, pulling her hand from her friend's grasp. "You two can go to lunch if you want but I'm not going to spend any time around a guy like this."

"Would you prefer a guy like Kenma?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

Nana shot him a glare. "We're just classmates! I'm not interested in anything but studying and getting through school! I don't have time for meandering with boys who just want to play around then move on to the next girl." She looked at Honoka, her expression softening. "I'm sorry..." She bit her lip hard and ran back towards the girl's dorms.

Honoka frowned. "The poor girl. She really believes that you know. All men want are games and a cheap thrill. She says she can't afford distractions. I'm sure I'm her only friend."

Kuroo watched Nana run until she was out of sight, the gears in his head already turning. "It's only the beginning of the term. You never know what could happen." He looked back to her. "Ready to go?"

In front of the girl's dorm...

Nana fell to her knees on the stairs, hot tears running down her face. Why was she still so upset? She had said it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like they were childhood friends or anything.

"Oi! Kuroo! Kuroooo! Kuuuroooo!"

The name started a fire in her chest. She moved to the top of the stairs and closed her eyes.

"Kuroo~! Where are you?"

"Obviously not here," Nana snapped, opening her eyes. "When no one responds that's generally what that means!"

The man stared at her for a moment as if contemplating what she said then sighed. His hair was even more of a mess than Kuroo's. Silver and spiked? What's with Kuroo and people with weird hair? While she mentally scrutinized him he sat next to her on the stairs. "Aw man, I was supposed to meet him here this morning but I got caught up."

"It's after twelve," Nana said. "There's no way he'd still be here waiting for you."

"Do you know Kuroo?" he asked, turning his bright, intense eyes to her.

Another chill. "I-I don't but my roommate does. They went off campus for lunch. I don't know where though."

"No way!" he shouted, gripping his head. "Argh! That'll put us back a couple hours!" His expression suddenly calmed and he smiled. "But that means I have more time to find it!"

Nana thought of asking him what he'd lost but she kind of wanted him to go away as soon as possible. If the feeling she got from Kuroo was "intense" then this guy's presence was "magnetic". He turned to her. "Could you help me look for something? Are you busy right now?"

"I think you meant are you busy right now then to ask a favor," she replied. "And I am. I have a lot of studying to do." She stood and walked up to the door.

"Wait!" She could hear his hands clapping together. "Could you help me out for just a second? Pleeeeaaassse? I'd owe you one big time if you do."

I don't need anything from you. It's not like she owed him anything and she did have studying to do before her evening classes. "I'm busy." She went inside, ignoring the panicked calls after her. Once she was back in the dorm room she started to pull out her books. That's when she found the video disc again. It had something on it but it wasn't marked or labeled. She put it inside of her laptop.

"I guess I should find out who it belongs to," she mumbled as she closed the cd drive.

The screen was black but she could hear voices.

"Hold the camera steady, idiot! Don't move!"

"You hold still! I can't see anything from here."

"Did you take the cover off the lens?"

"Of course I did! What do you think I am?"

"An idiot."

There's a scrapping sound then the gym can be seen. It's the locker room. Nana pauses it. That was definitely Kuroo's voice and the other kind of sounded like the owl-head she was just talking to outside. Is this what he was looking for? She stood from the desk. I've obviously stumbled onto something I shouldn't have. I can't give this back to them if they're going to do something bad. But what would I do with it? She sat back down to watch more. Maybe it wasn't bad. The scenery changed a lot. It went from the boy's dorm bathrooms to the cafeteria to a shot behind a building to the town and even in the gym.

It all seemed so random except for there always being this one guy in the shots. Maybe it is harmless. I don't see anything worth worrying about besides the fact that these two are stalkers. She stopped the disc and ejected it. "Well, that was a waste of time," she mumbled as she put it back in her bag. "I can give it to Kozume-san this evening before class."

When the time came for class she didn't see Kenma in the evening class. He was a little late for the night class too. "Is everything okay, Kozume-san?" she asked.

He nodded. "I just over slept a bit."

Words! He spoke words to me!

She handed him the disc after class and he sighed. "Those two. I don't really want to give it to them."

"Do you know what they're doing? I, uh, watched some of it just to find out who it belonged to. It didn't seem to be anything worth worrying about."

Kenma shook his head. "Knowing those two..."

She walked out with him. Kuroo and the owl-head were waiting outside, much to her chagrin.

"That's her!" the owl-head exclaimed.

Kuroo smiled. "Oh, looks like we've all managed to meet Honoka-chan's chibi-chan."

"I thought I made it clear I didn't like you. Don't go giving me an annoying nickname."

Kenma offered them the disc.

"Ah, here it is Bokuto," Kuroo said, taking it from him. "Lucky you he had it the whole time."

"Actually, Koizumi-san had it. She gave it to me."

She hid behind Kenma as their eyes locked onto her.

"You had it the whole time?!" Bokuto whined. "I was freaking out all day trying to find that thing."

"I didn't know what it was, duh," she retorted from behind Kenma.

"So you watched it?" Kuroo asked. "Naughty girl."

"I had to so I could figure out who to give it back to, idiot! So... What the heck are you two doing with that anyhow?"

Kuroo shrugged. "Nothing really, just gathering material for a project. I may not look like it but I do put a lot of effort into my studies."

Nana rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Fine, don't tell me. I don't care anyway."

"Are you doing anything this weekend coming up?" Kuroo asked out of the blue.

"Studying," she replied curtly.

Kuroo frowned. "Honoka and I were going to hang out this weekend. She thought you might like to come too."

"Well, I don't." She stepped out from behind Kenma. "I already said I don't want anything to do with you. I'll see you around Kozume-san."

"Bye Nana-chan," Kuroo called after her.

"Ohh! Her name's Nana? That's surprisingly cute..."

The next morning, a video aired from the university's broadcasting channel. The footage she had seen on the disc was edited together with a slow instrumental laid on top. There was some embarrassingly bad footage that she was glad she hadn't seen in there as well. Five minutes of nonsensical footage later the credits rolled.

Produced by:

Tetsurou Kuroo

Edited by:

Kentarou Bokuto

Reviewed by:

Koizumi Nana


	3. How This Works Pt1

How This Works, Because You Need to Know Pt. 1

* * *

Ever since that video aired, Nana had not been able to avoid the stares and whispers. Well, the stares and whispers of the few who actually knew who she was. Her presence wasn't very noticeable. She kept her eyes forward as she walked from her dorm to the outside tables. That was positively the most embarrassing moment of her life when her name scrolled by on that screen, knowing full well everyone on campus had seen it.

What was worse, was that Honoka was actually happy about it! Like, what the heck roomie?! Then, that a-hole Kuroo text her talking about "I hope your friend liked the video" like some kind of- Ugh! Nana's relationship with her roommate was looking sketchy at this point. She only hoped that she wouldn't have to see his face or hear his voice for the rest of the week. At least until the weekend. Then she would be staying at home to refresh her mind.

She sat down beneath a tree and took out her notes from her humanities class and started highlighting her textbook. It took some effort to push the infuriating thoughts of her roommate and demon boyfriend from her mind but she eventually got into her study groove. As she was moving on to her third review chapter, K-Os' Superstar instrumental started playing. She pulled her phone from her bag and answered it.

"Hello?" she said as she tucked it between her ear and shoulder so she could pick the highlighter back up.

 _"Nana~! Are you busy right now?"_

"I'm looking over some notes for a test I have later this week. Why?"

 _"Ugh! You're always looking at notes or something. Come hang out with me and-"_

"No."

 _"Nana~"_

"Honoka, come on. Why do you keep trying to get me in the same room as that guy? I obviously can't stand him. Just let it go!"

 _"I just... Pause. I just don't want to start spending more time with him and then you start to feel neglected. I don't want us to become strangers all over again."_

"I'm not a pet dog Honoka," Nana replied. "I won't feel neglected just because you decide to spend more time with your a-hole of a boyfriend. What would make me feel bad is if you dragged me around just to keep yourself from feeling guilty. Third-wheeling is worse than neglect."

 _"Then why don't we double date?"_

CLICK. "That's not even remotely funny." She put her phone back into her bag and turned the page in her book. Her mind strayed a thought as to why Honoka had her number but she didn't have hers. Well, it wasn't like she made many calls and if she needed to contact her she knew where to find her. Her phone rang again. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. She didn't recognize the number. "She did not." She weighed the chances of it being a wrong number. "She wouldn't do that to me." She answered.

 _"Nana-chan~"_

"It's Koizumi-san to you."

 _"Nana-chaan~"_

"Tell my roommate we're not friends anymore."

 _"I'm guessing you didn't like the video. The humor in his voice made her head throb. What if I said I was sorry?"_

Nana rolled her eyes. "You're not sorry."

 _"It was a last minute change. Kenma said we shouldn't but since you did get it back to us we wanted to thank you."_

"You are so full of crap. Both you and that idiot owl head."

 _"You should come hang out with us this weekend,"_ he went on casually. _"We're going to the beach."_

Nana clicked her tongue and switched the phone to her other shoulder. "I already told you I have plans, didn't I? Stop asking already."

 _"Alright, alright, I'll stop asking. For now."_

"Can you be done harassing me now?"

 _"I'm sure you have a lot of studying to do. Bye Nana-chan~"_

She hung up and tossed her phone into her bag. The thought that she had just talked to him for almost three whole minutes made her feel ill. "I guess the beach does sound kind of fun but there's no way I'm going with them." she thought aloud.

Nana returned to the dorms to wash up a couple of hours before her evening class and found a package sitting on her desk. The room also smelt different. There was something else mingling with the scent of Honoka's salted caramel body spray and window cleaner. Nana wrinkled her nose and dropped her bag into her swiveling chair. She gathered the shower essentials then went to ease the stress from hunching over a book all morning.

Upon her return she noticed there was something different about the room. Firstly, the package was gone. Secondly, the room smelt even less like body spray a little like grass. The window was closed. She looked in the closet and under the beds to make sure she was just being paranoid and no one had snuck into the room. "Nothing," she sighed as she shined her flashlight under her bed. It was a pretty tight space after all.

Nana placed it on her desk and proceeded to change into her outside clothes. As she pulled her shirt on over her head she heard something shift. "Who's there?" she called as she grabbed her flashlight, poised to strike. Her attention was drawn by a knock on the door and she spun around, arms up, and froze. Nana's chest pulled tight when she saw Bokuto standing behind the door waving. He had full view of her underwear in that moment.

His piercing eyes locked onto her and made their way down her half clothed body. His gaze trailed down her body and noticeably lingered. They flicked back up to her face. "Uh, it's not what it looks like?"

Her voice caught in her throat and she threw the flashlight at him, luckily just missing as he ducked and ran for her. She made to scream but a hand quickly cut it off. He hooked an arm around her middle, effectively locking her arms to her sides and hoisted her off the ground as she kicked. The softly sweet smell of coconut wafted into his nose and he instinctively pressed his nose to the crook in her neck before realizing what he was doing.

"Before you beat me up, just remember, our friends are dating," he said quickly. He held her like that until she realized the futility of the task and stopped kicking. "I'm gonna let you go now. Please don't kick me."

He slowly lowered her to the ground and removed his arms from her person.

Nana whirled on him and tried slap him but he ducked. "You pervert! What are you doing in my room?!"

He sat on the floor holding up his hands. "Hey, hey, maybe ask questions after you finish dressing."

Nana snatched her skirt from the bed and slipped into it. "Stop staring at my hips! No one invited you to look!" Her heart was beating so fast and her head felt like it was going to explode and her eyes threatened to gush tears from embarrassment. She fussed about pointlessly with her hair in the mirror for a minute before just tying it back in a little messy bun and turning to Bokuto once again. "Now what do you want?"

"I came to borrow you for a little bit," he said simply.

Her eyebrow twitched. "You could have just waited outside the building for me or asked Honoka where I was."

He laughed. "That wouldn't have been much fun! If I waited outside I wouldn't have been able to see that once in a lifetime view."

And these are the people my intelligent roommate is associating with. Nana withheld the urge to throw something else at him and instead rubbed her aching forehead and sighed. "Get to the point please. I'm feeling nauseous."

Bokuto stood up and shoved his hands into his pocket. "How good are you with computers?"

"My skills are basic, I haven't started my classes for that yet. Why?"

"I need your help with a project I'm working on."

Nana folded her arms under her bosom. "This is only the second time we've met and I already don't trust you. The fact that you throw around a heavy word like project it just... Ugh! Those count a lot towards your grade, you know."

Bokuto fell backward onto her bed. "I'm serious! It's for the film club. I need a...a..." He turned his head and breathed deeply into her sheets. "Even your bed smells like coconuts."

"You are on your own," she strained as she pulled him from her bed. "I'm no good with computers. Besides, that video you slapped my name on last week seemed just fine."

Bokuto slid back onto the floor reluctantly. "That was revenge, not club related. I hope that bastard felt it too... Anyhow, how about it?"

"I said my skills are basic," Nana replied. "Would you please go away now?"

He got to his feet and went to the window. "You know, even if you aren't good at something, some times it's okay to test the waters," he said as he opened the window. "You could always come hold the camera for me. Kenma told me your evening classes start late."

"I'm not tryin' to be a part of your little squad or whatever you got goin' on," she said, her speech slipping back into her American habits. "Whether I hold the camera or not you can go handle your business, so go. Bye!"

She felt a little guilty seeing the pout he put on before jumping out the window.

"Aaahh!"

"Are you okay?! Oh my goodness..."

"What were you doing up there?!"

Nana closed the window and sighed. "He could have just walked out the door like a normal person." She looked back to her bed and wrinkled her nose. "He was all in my bed." Then she looked by the closet. The package stared back at her. "I hate him."

That evening she ventured to speak to Kenma though she was almost certain there wouldn't be an answer. She turned to him as he clicked away at his phone. "How long have you known Kuroo, Kozume-san?" she asked nervously.

"Since elementary school," he said without looking up from his phone.

"Has he always been like this?"

"Pretty much. He seems like he wouldn't take anything seriously, but Kuro is very dedicated to whatever he puts his mind to. As long as I've known him that's been volleyball. He was captain of our team in high school."

She rested her chin on her hands. "He seems like the type to play a sport but I wouldn't have guessed volleyball. He's got that build to him."

"He can be annoying at times but he's the kind of guy you can depend on..." He glanced up from his screen. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't like to get under people's skin sometimes."

"Teach me your ways Kozume-san! I can't handle being around him. It's like everything he says gets under my skin," Nana whined. "But he's my friend's boyfriend so I can't avoid him forever."

Kenma focused in on his game. A silence fell between them for a few moments. "Kuro isn't a bad person, Koizumi-san. He's the one person I trust to be there no matter what happens."

Nana watched him stare into his phone's screen, fingers tapping away. Kenma trusts him to that extent... I suppose that's one vote for him but there's no getting around the fact that he's a waste of time.

After class she asked Kenma what he would be doing over the weekend. Honoka was going to the beach with Kuroo and possibly Bokuto. She was staying at home.

"I'll just be home," he replied as they walked the path towards the front gates. "Unless Kuro drags me out to the beach with them."

"I wouldn't want to be in a public place with those two," Nana said, her tone quite sympathetic.

"It's fine, just tiring."

Kuroo and Bokuto leaned on a red and silver camaro in the parking lot.

"So you really do live off campus," she said absently.

Kuroo smiled at her. "Have you two gotten this close already?"

Nana looked at Kenma and he shook his head. She took off her backpack and fished the package out. She tossed it to Bokuto. He caught it and tucked it against his chest. "These are expensive lenses," he said.

"Then you shouldn't have left them in my room you pervert," she hissed.

"It was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Kuroo asked curiously.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"The type I'd like to have on a regular basis," Bokuto said wistfully.

"Please go die."

The sound of Kenma's phone snapping closed drew their attention. "It's late. Let's just go."

"I'm not giving up on getting you to the beach chibi-chan," Kuroo said as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"You definitely should," she retorted.


	4. How This Works Pt2

How This Works, Because You Need to Know Pt. 2

* * *

Honoka sighed heavily as she leaned on her roommate. Said roommate glared into the book she was reading. Honoka kept mumbling about something Nana didn't care to hear. It had something to do with that black haired troll. "It's so boring Nana-chan," she said. "I wish Tetsu would have let me go with him. It's not fair for him to leave me like this."

Nana rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm sure you survived just fine before him and you'll be just fine the couple of hours you're apart."

"Spoken like someone who has never been infatuated before in her life." Honoka got up and stretched her back.

"I don't need to be infatuated- thank you for not saying the L-word- in order to understand how pointless it is at this point in my life. There's nothing we would even be able to do for each other."

Honoka kneeled in front of her and put her hand on the book she was reading. Nana looked at her, her expression rather annoyed.

"I was glad when I saw that you had another friend besides me."

"That's only because we have, like, two classes together," Nana replied. "I'm not going out of my way to make friends."

"Well, I hope you have fun not making friends. I'm going to bed bookworm. Don't stay up too late."

Nana put away the book soon after Honoka was in bed.

[23:28] Unknown  
u kno honoka-chan worries  
mostly about you

She didn't feel like responding, besides, it would only encourage him. So she tucked her phone under her pillow and laid down. The vibrations from her pillow woke her up an hour later. She thought he'd surely be asleep by then. Nana opened her phone and scrolled though her messages.

[22:30] Unknown  
she thinks u r lonely  
is she right?  
do u like it?

[24:00] Unknown  
Ohhh~  
Naanaa-chaaan~  
Bokuto sent me a naughty pic of u  
naughty girl :3

Nana's eye twitched. _It's too late for this crap. What naughty pic? When would he have... There's no way..._ Her fingers twitched but she didn't want to start a conversation with him so late at night. But she just had to know.

[24:10] chibi-chan  
What pic?

[24:12] Unknown  
Kuro is sleeping.  
sorry, Koizumi-san.

[11:12] chibi-san  
is Bokuto awake?

[24:12] Unknown  
he's sleeping too.  
they'll be there for morning classes.  
you can shout at them then.

[24:13] chibi-chan  
y-yeah.  
sorry to keep you up Kozume-san.  
good night.

[24:13] Unknown  
gnite

Knowing full well her fate she took the time to add Honoka and Kuroo's numbers to her contacts. She glared at his name in her list.

Nana got up extra early to wait for Kenma and the delinquents down at the gates with Honoka. She had an annoyingly dreamy expression. They came up about seven-thirty, the delinquents in question carrying paper bags. Kenma was watching the screen of his P.O.P. as they walked up. Kuroo and Bokuto smiled at Nana.

"Good morning chibi-chan," Kuroo greeted her sweetly.

"I don't wanna-"

"Good morning Tetsu~" Honoka called, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Good morning Nana-chan," Bokuto said, completely oblivious to the agitation plain on her face.

"I don't wanna hear it! What picture do you have of me?" Nana snapped, stepping forward. "Let me see!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The picture! Kuroo-san text me last night and said you showed him a naughty picture of me. What picture?"

"Oh, that picture. I'll let you see it if you help me this morning."

"That is not a bargaining tool! I don't care to see it, I want you to delete it, whatever it is."

Bokuto shook his head. "Help me with my project. Then I'll think about it."

Nana glared up at him.

"Koizumi-san," Kenma said suddenly. "I'll go with you."

Kuroo and Honoka went off to share breakfast before class. Honoka said she'd text her later about lunch plans. Kenma and Nana followed Bokuto to the outside tables where she had been studying the day before. As obnoxious and sometimes oblivious as Bokuto seemed to be, Nana was surprised how careful he was with his camera. She sat beneath one of the large trees.

"I just need a minute or two of you talking about something," he said as he adjusted the settings.

"And you couldn't ask Kuroo-san or Honoka-chan because...?"

"I've used them already," he said. "I just need a little footage for the end of my film."

'What's it about?" Nana asked.

Bokuto seemed to think for a moment. "It's a little documentary about me. I'm doing it for the club and for myself. I have footage of everyone I've met since moving out on my own."

"That feels surprising sentimental for you," Nana said.

Bokuto smiled. "There's a lot to learn about Kuroo and I. Honoka knows." He turned on his camera. "Alright. Oi, Kenma, hold the camera." He passed it over to the younger man, explaining which button to press to start recording then ran up to Nana. He sat down next to her. "Just talk about yourself. Even though it's gonna be shown to people you probably don't know, honesty makes it more real."

[22:20] RoomieBeau  
Bokuto says thanks for the help.

[22:21] chibi-chan  
whatever.  
how did his project go?

[22:21] RoomieBeau  
he said they were upset  
it wasn't supposed to be a documentary  
he threw a hissy fit  
said he was quitting

[22:21] chibi-chan  
so?

[22:22] RoomieBeau  
Nana-chan finally helped me  
i wanted a perfect score  
is what he said

[22:22] chibi-chan  
he should have paid attention then!

*jingle jingle*

[22:22] Roomie  
have u ben to the library today?

[22:22] chibi-chan  
not today.  
why?

sending image file...

Image sent.

[22:23] chibi-chan  
who is that?

Incoming call...

"What's wrong Honoka-chan?" Nana asked worriedly. "I don't understand-"

 _"The footage is of the film club's founder. He's been distorted so you can't really tell. Anyway, listen to this. Who does this sound like?"_

"...better that way. When other people get involved things get complicated. You have to dedicate so much time to them and you never know when they're just going to up and leave. Women are fickle and jealous, men are untrustworthy and give into their urges as if evolution is an excuse for their behavior. I don't have time to waste on drama, petty wannabe queens or a man-child. I just want to study and get the heck out of here. It's over so quickly that you don't realize it's over until you're walking across that stage. Then you realize all of those idiots were only temporary and now you have nothing to show for you time but fake memories with fake people! I don't have time for all those kinds of luxuries. I keep my mind on the future and just endure the present. I know what I want and I'm going to get it."

 _"Nana-chan... That's you isn't it?"_

"I-I-it's... I'm going to kill him..."

 _"I'm heading back, I can't do anything here now. I heard someone say everyone connected to the university's wifi hears it too."_

"Great..."

 _"I'm on my way back."_

Call Ended.

[22:23] RoomieBeau  
he might have done something stupid  
during his hissy fit


	5. Let Me Be Already! Pt1

Let Me Be Already! I Have A Reputation To Uphold Ya Know! Pt. 1

* * *

Thursday [12:30]

 _Just one more day and I can go home again._ Nana repeated this to herself throughout the day. Once again she had managed to be a victim of Kuroo and Bokuto's antics. Well, it was more like Bokuto's emotional distress had caused the computers to glitch. He was apparently very skilled with computers. Although he was an ace with computers, his resolve seemed rather weak.

"I just want to go to my classes, do my work and go home on the weekends," she whined as she walked up the stairs to the second floor. "What have I done to deserve this..."

"Koizumi-san! Koizumi-san!"

"Koizumi-san!"

Nana flinched.

"Koizumi-san, we saw that boy in your room a few days ago. Not that it's so shocking to see a boy in here, but it is shocking to see a boy coming out of the study bug's room."

Nana slowly turned around to face the other women. No one ever really talked to her. If someone came by the room it was usually for Honoka, but she didn't recognize these two. "Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong," she said.

They laughed. "Oh, dear Koizumi-san, we didn't think you'd be interested in a guy like that. You're so studious after all."

"I said it isn't like that," Nana replied turning on her heels. "There's no point in talking if you aren't going to listen."

"Hold on, I just wanted to ask who he was," she said. "I heard it was one of the two who keeps pulling those troublesome pranks. I heard they were the ones that hacked the network the other day. Your name was also on that video broadcasted last week."

"Believe what you want but I am in no way involved with immature boys like that," Nana retorted. "I have a classmate who's a friend of their's and that's it. Now leave me alone, will you?"

She quickly returned to her room and burst through the door. "Ugh! I'm so sick of this already! Honoka-chan, let's go off campus to eat!"

"Nana-chan!" She was suddenly grabbed around her middle and lifted off the floor.

Someone just kill me now...

"It is lunch time, huh," Kuroo said as he typed away on a netbook. "I guess I am a litltle hungry."

Honoka sat back-to-back with him reading a book. "What did you have in mind, Nana-chan?"

Bokuto put her down and she punched him in the arm. "What are they doing here?!"

"Don't get so worked up Nana-chan," Honoka said distractedly. "They just wanted to visit."

"There's a reason men and women do not room together on campus- Ah!"

She was pulled backwards as Bokuto rummaged through her backpack for her phone. Nana tried to take it back but he held it up out of her reach. "How come Kuroo has your number and I don't?" he asked as he navigated her contacts.

"Because Honoka-chan gave it to him, it wasn't voluntary!"

"Ehh? He wouldn't give it to me," he pouted.

"Oi! Children go play outside but no rough housing!" Kuroo shouted. "I'm trying to write a paper and you two are ruining my concentration."

Nana instantly forgot about her phone. "You're working on a paper? Like an actual assignment?"

"Yes, chibi-chan. I go to school here too, remember?"

"Ah... It's just a little surprising." Nana said as she took off her backpack and sat at her desk.

Bokuto put her phone on the desk and smiled. "Kuroo is smart, even if he doesn't look it." He barely ducked a flying notebook. "He's studying to be a lawyer."

"Oh, that's amazing," Nana gasped. "I never would have guessed. So, a doctor, lawyer, teacher and..." She looked to Bokuto expectantly.

"I'm studying computers and engineering," Bokuto said.

"Again, surprised. What about Kozume-san?"

"Multi-media graphics and web designing," Kuroo drawled.

They were a rather intelligent bunch even though they didn't seem like it. Nana had to admit she was pleasantly surprised. That didn't mean she was willing to put up with their madness though. She took out her books and cracked them open, completely forgetting about lunch. Bokuto laid at the bottom of the bed Kuroo and Honoka occupied and read some manga he had brought. Despite how annoying they were on a daily basis, the atmosphere in the room currently was kind of nice.

It was perfectly quiet for a couple hours while they kept themselves occupied. Nana was able to completely forget the guys were there until she saw something move out the corner of her eye. Kuroo stood and stretched, making him seem even taller. He sat back down behind Honoka, stretching his long legs around her and hooked an arm around her shoulders. He gently pulled her back against his chest. Honoka's eyes never left the page as she leaned back.

Bokuto had fallen asleep with the manga over his face and was snoring audibly. Kuroo parted Honoka's bang from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled under him and looked up from her book. "It's been three hours babe," he whispered.

"Mhmm~"

"We've been good, right?"

"You've both been very good," she said. "Thank you for that. I'm sure Nana-chan appreciates it."

"Now can we go do something fun?"

Honoka closed her book and bonked him on the head. "What are you going to do with Nana-chan?"

"Nothing dangerous." His free hand found one of hers and laced his fingers with hers. "We're just going to have a little fun with her. You can come too."

Honoka gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll sit this one out."

"Chibi-chan, time to go," Kuroo called out. "We're going out for a while." He took the manga from Bokuto's face and hit him with it. "Oi, owl head, time to go."

Bokuto covered his face and rolled over with a groan.

Nana looked up from her book. "I'm in the middle of studying," she said. "I have a test tomorrow in a morning class."

Kuroo ignored her to place a kiss on Honoka's nose, they nuzzled each other's noses. He got up and pulled Bokuto to his feet as well. "Wake up already, we're leaving."

Nana was so focused on the words in front of her she didn't realize what was happening until two strong arms hooked her under her armpits and lifted her from her chair. "Hey, what the-"

"I'll see you later on tonight," Kuroo called back to Honoka as he followed Bokuto out.

"Please don't traumatize her," Honoka called back.

There was, understandably, a lot of excitement in the hall as they stole away the small girl. Nana protested being carried and tried to wiggle out of his hold but it only caused more of a scene. She could have sworn she heard a camera clicking. My reputation is officially ruined. Now I'll never have peace again. Once they were outside Bokuto let her down.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" she screamed. "Now I'll never hear the end of it! People really think I'm a part of your stupid duo."

"Is that so bad?" Kuroo asked. "A little fun every now and then is good for you."

"Not the way you two do it," Nana pouted. "What now?"

Kuroo smiled and motioned for her to follow them. She could have stood there until they realized she wasn't going to follow. But they can carry me just fine. She could have said no. They would just drag me along anyway. I could run, but their legs are longer and they're more athletic. I could scream, but most people seriously think I'm one of them.

"Chibi-chan, get over here!" Kuroo shouted from further up ahead. "We need your brain for a second."

Nana could feel the stares as students walked by. They didn't stop but they looked around and the situation was pretty obvious. "They are doing this purpose," she said through gritted teeth. She took her time walking over. They stood by the vending machines, arms folded and looking as shady as they come. "Someone would definitely get the wrong idea if they saw us standing here like this."

"What are you worried about?" Kuroo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We may look it but we're not a shady pair of guys."

Nana slapped his hand from her shoulder. "I don't completely agree with that. Now, what do you want?"

Bokuto pointed at the vending machine, "what should we get?" Nana's eye twitched. "I'm serious! What should I get? I'm no good at making healthier choices so-"

Nana turned on her heels and walked away. Kuroo caught her arm.

"Hold on, Chibi-chan. He's joking. Learn to take a joke. You're too serious."

"I have no sense of humor," she replied flatly.

Kuro pulled her back to stand between them. "The real reason we're borrowing you is to increase our numbers for a while. We've been working on something that's actually pretty interesting. It's nothing illegal or anything that will get you in trouble. We'll leave your name out of it this time."

There was no way to trust a word he was saying, even if he looked dead serious. They had tricked her too many times. She actually had to be spoken to by the disciplinary commitee after that last stunt. Her beautiful image was tarnished. Nana looked skeptically between them. "I don't care what it is, I don't want to be involved. My reputation is practically trash now. I don't understand how you two get away with all the crap you do. Aren't you thinking about your futures at all?"

"That's why we study so hard," Bokuto said, gazing at her with those intense eyes. "We always give one-hundred and ten percent to anything we do. And that includes living."

Kuroo draped an arm over Bokuto's shoulder and flashed her that dangerous smile. "We aren't idiots, Nana-chan, but being studious and not living is no way to go about things. You can't avoid people forever. What are you going to do when you get start your career and don't know how to interact with clients or co-workers? These years can be boring if you let them, but it's just as much a learning experience as it is an experience to learn."

"Oohhh~! That was good Kuroo!" Bokuto lauded.

Nana looked at the toes of her sneakers and sighed. I can't possibly stand this guy. Everything he says sounds like he's trying to urk me, like he's trying to look down on me. It's bad enough he actually can but does he have to criticize my work ethic? And why does it have to make sense?!

She slowly raised her chin, finding them looking expectantly back at her. Nana clenched her fists. It's not fair. "What," she exhaled, "do you need me to do?"

"Yes," they cheered, bumping fists then turned to Nana, fists poised for a bump.

"I'm only helping you this one time, don't get too excited."

"We'll work on that later," Kuroo said putting a hand on her head.

"Yeah, yeah" she replied, swatting his hand away.

* * *

What the project itself was remained a mystery. Kuroo thought it would be more fun if she figured it out herself or, if not, saw it for the first time when it was ready. That was probably the thing she liked least about him. Whatever their end goal, they needed Nana to infiltrate a few of the clubs. There were a few still meeting in the afternoon hours so they went in search of clubrooms. They wanted an item from each club. When she asked what to do should they not want to give away their items, Kuroo said take it and run. A joke.

The volleyball club, baseball club and shogi club were meeting. They shoved her onto the field where the baseball club was practicing. he was approached by the coach, a well built man with terrifying height.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His voice was surprisingly soft despite what she heard as they walked up.

"Hello! I-I'm doing a, um, project on the clubs around the school for my favorite psychology class," she blurted. "I thought it would be easier to work on if I had something from the club to focus on while working on my project. If I could borrow a glove or hat just until tomorrow afternoon I would be greatful!" She flung herself forward into a bow and held it, afraid to see the skepticism on his face. I've never had to lie like this before. That was awful! There's no way he'd believe that.

"I'm not sure we have spare gear," he replied.

"I only need it for the day tomorrow and I will bring it back, you have my word," she said. "I will take the utmost care with your supplies and return them in the same condition as when you lent them to me. Please, sir."

"Well... If it's only for a day I suppose I can spare one."

"Thank you!"

He gave her a slightly worn glove. She thanked him again and again before leaving the field. Kuroo and Bokuto commended her sincerity, even though she was lying. They moved on to the shogi club where they let her take a beginner's manual. The volleyball club's manager gave her a piece of paper with an explanaition of the positions. When she returned with that they almost suffocated her in a hug.

"You're a good little chibi-chan," Kuroo cooed, petting her head.

"It's isn't necessary to use little and chibi-chan in the same sentence, I get it," she grumbled.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Bokuto said, a sly smile on his face. "Nana-chan is so serious."

"We're having a bad influence on her," Kuroo declared triumphantly.

Nana sighed exhasperatedly. "You two..."

"We'll get the rest tomorrow morning." Kuroo put them into his bag. "Have you figured out what we're doing yet?"

She shook her head. "Whatever it is, remember you said you'd keep my name off of it. I can't figure out what you'd need with things like that though."

Nana looked at her phone and gasped. "I'm gonna be late for class you butt monkeys!"

"Pfft~! What?" Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto laughed aloud. "That was so lame!"

"Whatever! I have to run back to the dorm to get my stuff and then run almost halfway across campus to get the class!"

"Well, what are you still standing here for? It's gonna take a long time with those short legs of yours," Kuroo teased.

"Shut up!" Nana screamed as she took off running back towards the dorms.


	6. Let Me Be Already! Pt2

Let Me Be Already! I Have A Reputation To Uphold Ya Know! Pt. 2

* * *

Nana apologized profusely to the professor for her tardiness then slunk to her seat next to Kenma. She put her head down on the desk.

"Is everything okay, Koizumi-san?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I had to run from the gyms to the girl's dorms all the way to class. My legs are on fire right now."

"Was it Kuro and Bokuto-san?"

"Yeah I...was helping them do something." She sat up and took out her notebook.

Kenma sighed tiredly as if the thought of those two had fatigued him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? They seem to give you nothing but trouble."

Nana shrugged. "They do, my reputation is ruined. I lied to three club managers today, but, they were so excited when I got the items. They hugged me..." She felt herself blush at the thought.

Kenma watched her expression soften. Apart they were decent guys. He could recall that time Kuro left him at the apartment with Bokuto and they spent the entire time playing video games. Bokuto could be a little unreasonable at times but he wasn't the worst. Well, not the absolute worst. Nonetheless, they were almost nothing but trouble when paired together. The things they often teased him about, the way they teased him and the antics they tried to coax him into were painful even as memories. Kuro meant well, he never pushed much, but their ideas of fun when together were problematic at times.

Nana couldn't deny that she did kind of enjoy running around with them. _Oh great, they are rubbing off on me._ "I told them I wasn't interested in joining them though," she said suddenly. "I was only helping them out this one time." She glanced sideways at Kenma and he smiled just a little.

"What are they up to now?" he asked as he stared forward at the professor.

"I have no idea. Kuroo won't tell me anything. He said I should try to figure it out."

"Hm..."

"It has something to do with the clubs, whatever it is."

They let the conversation drop to listen to the rest of the lecture. For the first time in...well, forever, Nana couldn't focus on the lecture. It wasn't that it wasn't interesting, it was because of what Kuroo had said. _"You can't avoid people forever. These years can be boring if you let them, but it's just as much a learning experience as it is an experience to learn."_ Why did he have to make everything so hard? Nana wanted to be a good student. She came to the university with hopes and dreams and she had studied so hard to get in.

What was wrong with not wanting to waste time? Was it wrong to not want to get involved with the stereotypical university student's havoc? Drinking, parties, men, sleeping around, drama- it wasn't like she didn't want to live but she had reserved herself to being more reckless when she could afford it. When she could afford going to the hospital or she was invited to a co-worker's party with drinks and handsome men who were closer to a level of maturity. _So, if I've made up my mind, why do I care what they say?_

After the night class, Nana walked with Kenma back to the parking lot. It was annoyong how the thoughts that made her doubt herself were the ones that her mind insisted on replaying over and over. "Kozume-san, why don't you know what they're up to most of the time?" she asked to distract herself.

"I don't ask," he said simply.

"That makes sense."

Kenma watched her from the corner of his eye. "Did they bother you a lot today?"

Nana shook her head. "No, no I volunteered today. It's just... Kuroo-san said something that has me thinking a lot about...things."

"I could probably get them to leave you alone."

"Don't worry about it, Kozume-san, really! I-I'm fine. Besides, I'd still have to see him almost everyday because he's dating my friend."

Kuroo and Bokuto stood at the gate waiting. They waved to the younger students as they walked up. "It's really freaking adorable how you're walking Kenma here every night now," Kuroo said. "Seriously, just make a move already."

Nana did not deign him with a response. "You all live together in an apartment, right? Who pays?"

They stared at her. Bokuto and Kenma pointed at Kuroo.

"You're working too, Bokuto," Kuroo said. "It was my place at first but when we found out we were going to the same university he moved in now we split the rent. Kenma gets free room and board. Lucky him."

"But his parents send him a little spending money every other week," Bokuto said.

Nana looked between them curiously. She was on a scholarship but she thought of renting an apartment. She could decorate the bathroom however she wanted, she could have her own room and peace and quiet for studying.

"We'll be counting on you tomorrow morning, chibi-chan," Kuroo said as they got into the car.

Nana nodded. This was the last time, she wouldn't bother helping them again.

* * *

Friday[11:30]

"Ohh~! Nana-chaa~n, you look so cute in that!" Honoka gushed.

Nana crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no way I'm doing this!" she shouted. "No!"

"Don't be so modest, chibi-chan," Kuroo said, peeking through the curtain they used to change clothes. "You have the perfect body for this kind of thing."

Honoka stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "No peeking! Out, out!" She pushed his face out and held the curtains closed. "Are you ready Nana-chan?"

"I'm not!" she cried.

"You promised to bring back the stuff you borrowed from each club this afternoon," Kuroo said. "If you don't hurry you can't make it."

Nana cried out in frustration as Honoka pulled her into the view of the men. "Why are we even doing this?"

Bokuto whistled and Nana hid her face in her hands. "Shut up!"

She had no idea how they had done it, but they had managed to acquire the female's uniforms for everyone one of the sports clubs- or some variant of the men's uniform. Honoka had to practically put the cheerleading uniform on for her. Apparently, they intended to "help" the clubs get more members by making posters.

"I doubt anyone would want such pictures representing their club," she protested. "And why us?! Couldn't you have gotten people who were actually interested?!"

"But we didn't have to bribe you to help," Bokuto said as he picked up the camera.

"You better not use these pictures for anything but this," Honoka said. "If I hear anything about these pictures showing up anywhere else, I'll kill you."

"I'm tempted to share a few now," he teased, poking her side and making her squeal.

In the background, Kenma sat on the floor glancing up from his game every now and then. They were borrowing the meeting room for the film club for a few hours. The other members apparently really liked him and so they voted for him to stay in the club despite being so troublesome.

"We're really trying to sell the clubs so it's okay to get a little crazy," Kuroo reminded them. "But don't forget to make it sexy."

"I hate you," Nana said flatly.

"It's the last time, right? Then we won't ever ask you for anything again."

Honoka hugged her and smiled. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay? Just follow my lead."

Nana never liked taking pictures and it was even worse now, but doing it with Honoka was kind of fun. They jumped around and posed and just played off of each other. When Nana couldn't figure out what to do with her body Honoka took some exagerated pose. They took a few pictures in the cheerleading uniforms then switched into softball uniforms. They went through kendo, karate, baseball, even the American football club's cheerleading attire, shogi and volleyball.

Kenma watched from his spot in the back half-way hidden behind his handheld's screen. Nana seemed to be enjoying herself a little bit. Even though Kuroo and Bokuto were shouting out weird positions and names, she seemed to be actually having fun. Kuroo was someone you couldn't help getting sucked in by whether it was because you let his teasing get to you or his genuine aura when he wanted something. When put with Bokuto, the effects multiplied. Kenma smiled to himself.

They wrapped up the photo session and Honoka helped Nana get the borrowed items back to their respective clubs. Kuroo and Bokuto cleaned up and headed out with Kenma. The shorter man looked up from is game to voice a thought. "What do you think of Koizumi-san?"

"Hm? Do you want to know because you're thinking of confessing your feelings for her or because you're just a little curious," Kuroo asked.

"Just curious," he replied.

"Nana-chan is a piece of work, that's for sure," Kuroo said. "She's not what I expected from what Honoka-chan told me. She's the type of person you would like to play with."

"I think Nana-chan's kind of fun," Bokuto said, drawing Kenma's attention. "She tries to act like she hates it but she likes not sitting in her dorm room staring at books all day. I couldn't do it."

"We know you couldn't," Kuroo said, shoving his shoulder.

"Is your interest in Koizumi-san only for Honoka-san?" Kenma asked.

"Hm? At first, yeah, but I think it's more for my own, personal interest now."

Kenma frowned. "That sounds like you're using her."

"Just a little bit," he said with a smirk.

* * *

There were many students always looking to join clubs the first few weeks. Most students leaned toward circles or study groups, so the sports clubs could use a little extra help. This is what Nana was thinking was their motivation for making her take so many pictures. She was assuming the worst, but hoping for the best. As she walked around the university she found many posters advertising the sports clubs all over campus.

It was embarrassing to see herself all over the place like that, but if it helps the clubs she supposed it wouldn't be the worse. Some of the photos had been cropped to only show them from the neck or shoulders down. Some only showed them from the waste down. They were nice looking posters too. Nana stopped to look at the volleyball poster.

The manager had given her a paper of positions, but they couldn't do much with it as far as a picture. Kuroo suggested they get a picture of them blocking together. He brought a volleyball from home and used it in the photoshoot. Bokuto took the picture as they were coming back down from blocking, their shirts lifting just enough to see their stomachs, expressions excited because they had been in a good mood. He seemed to have added sweat to the photo.

"It's really well done," she thought aloud. "You would never guess with the way he acts."

"Isn't it cool?! The photo looks so intense!"

Nana tried not to stare at the girls gushing over another volleyball poster a few feet away.

"And the girls are so pretty! This one practically looks like a model."

"Do you think everyone on the girl's team is that pretty?"

"Who knows."

"I used to be really into volleyball, but I never got the nerve to try it."

"Maybe you should."

"Yeah, maybe."

Nana smiled to herself as she walked away. So there were good things that could come from those two. If only they always used their powers for good. I might actually like them.


	7. Crouching Owl, Hidden Hamster Pt1

Crouching Owl, Hidden Hamster Pt. 1

* * *

Nana had gotten into the habit of waiting at the small tables near the front of the university with Honoka. She watched the students lull in from the parking lot. Honoka sipped her morning cup of green tea as they waited. Kuroo and Bokuto hadn't asked her for any favors the past few weeks and she was rather glad that she had been able to focus on her studies once again, though she couldn't help feeling a little lonely every time Honoka went out to meet Kuroo.

"Ah, I see them," Honoka said over the top of her cup.

Honoka stood when they came up to the table. They were a sight for Nana's lonely eyes. Nana tried to look as dejected as she could- she didn't want them assuming she waited for them for any other reason but to stay with Honoka. "Good morning," she yawned.

"Good morning, Koizumi-san," Kenma said.

"Did you stay up late studying?" Bokuto asked, wrapping his arms around her neck.

She shook her head. "It's just, um, I didn't feel like waking up this morning for some reason." Get off me!

"It must be hard waking up so early just to see Kenma," Kuroo teased, his arm draped over Honoka's shoulder. "It's not like you're doing it for us. Well, you could be doing it for Honoka-chan but who can tell what chibi-chan's true motives are?"

"I'm plenty easy to read," Nana replied, frowning. "It's you I wouldn't trust."

"Koizumi-san, are you feeling okay? You would have pushed Bokuto away by now," Kenma pointed out without looking away from his phone's screen.

She hid her embarrassment behind a scowl as she reached up to smack Bokuto upside the head, making him release her. He grabbed his head and stepped back. He shot Kenma a glare but the younger man didn't seem to care. Nana stood up and adjusted her bag's strap on her shoulder. "Problem solved. Are we going or what?" She walked off without waiting for an answer.

They shared breakfast then sat about for a little while before Nana had to go to class. Things had been like this, just talks and stories of their antics. Antics she tried to imagine herself tangled in. She wanted her studies to be her main concern, but they were becoming more and more tedious as the weeks went on. Sometimes she thought of joining clubs but they knew her face and some hadn't liked the posters. Either way there was only one thing she really wanted to do.

Nana would never go crawling back to those two, EVER.

* * *

[12:30] RoomieBeau  
hey chibi-chan  
wanna hang out later?

[12:31] chibi-chan  
Why?

[12:31] RoomieBeau  
do you like staying inside all day?

[12:31] chibi-chan  
i don't get in trouble when i stay inside.

[12:32] RoomieBeau  
aw cmon  
we have food  
and water for little hamsters  
if they come out the cage

[12:33] chibi-chan  
now i'm a hamster?

[12:33] RoomieBeau  
you are like an adorable hamster  
so tiny  
so afraid of everything

[12:33] chibi-chan  
is that what our relationship has fallen to?  
i'm not afraid of everything  
just cautious

[12:34] RoomieBeau  
aww we have a relationship :heart:  
what do i have to do to get you over here?  
i want your scrawny little ass over here :D

[12:34] chibi-chan  
it's lacking but i suppose we do  
and my ass is not scrawny

[12:34] RoomieBeau  
i know  
i've seen pictures ;)

[12:34] chibi-chan  
i feel like my integrity would be at stake  
if i went

[12:35] RoomieBeau  
ouch chibi-chan  
i wouldn't put you in a situation like that  
and i wouldn't let anyone else either  
promise

Nana stared at her phone. She was interested, but hesitant. She couldn't see Kuroo's face or hear the hidden meaning's in his tone. Her mind was too flustered at the invitation to analyze the words so she believed him just a smidgeon. She didn't want to seem desperate but not too willing either.

[12:36] chibi-chan  
i'll think about it

[12:37]RoomieBeau  
if you decide to  
be ready by 7  
one of us! one of us! one of us!

[12:37] chibi-chan  
alright.  
that's just creepy

She put down her phone and sighed. _That's just before my night class. So it's like this, is it? Classes or goofing off? Responsible university student or the slippery slope toward drop out status. Studies or buddies. Books or crooks. Well, they're not crooks, but prankers didn't really fit._

Honoka was staring down at her when she looked up from her book. Nana started and grabbed a fistful of her shirt as she turned away from her roommate. "Don't do that! Geez, you nearly gave me a heartattack."

"Sorry Nana-chan but I just saw you making those weird faces and thought I might have to help you out over here. What were you thinking about? Can I help?"

"Huh? Um..." I already know you'll want me to go. "No, that's okay. I was thinking of something stupid."

As she was getting ready for her afternoon class, Nana thought to go ahead and get dressed to go out; meaning she intended to go despite her class. Guilt struck as the thought came up. _I-I'm skipping class. I'm gonna skip class to go hang out with friends..._ She looked through her side of the closet and sighed. She was a rather modest dresser; most of her outfits were maxi dresses, pants and tees. She had packed a few shorts for when she didn't feel like wearing pants but there was no way she was getting caught up with them in shorts.

She was going to be nervous so maybe a long sleeved maxi dress would do. _But that's not really hang out clothes, right? It's too dressed up, I think._

Honoka came back in from the wash room and tossed her clothes into the laundry bin. "Want some help?"

Nana looked back over her shoulder. "Are you going to hang out with Kuroo-san tonight?"

"Mhm," Honoka confirmed. "It's just a night in with drinks and stuff. We're probably just gonna order some takeout and watch netflix all night. You have any plans tonight?"

Nana shrugged. "I might."

She decided not to worry about the clothes until after class, she'd have an hour before they came by anyhow. She left early to catch Kenma on the way to class. They sat outside the building for a little while.

"Kuroo-san asked me to hang out this evening," she said. "I kind of want to but I'm not sure. It feels like a lot could go wrong."

"Kuro told me he invited you. Honoka-san will be there too," he said. "It can be annoyingy when they invite people over, but I guess it's better than being there alone and I can lock myself in my room if I don't want to do deal with them."

"Lucky," Nana sighed. "So... You think I should go?"

"If Honoka-san is there then it'll be fine," he said. "If you don't want to deal with them anymore you could come find me."

Nana smiled. "Thanks Kozume-san. I appreciate that, but, does that mean they get crazy?"

Kenma nodded. "There's usually drinking involved so yes."

Nana groaned. She still wanted to go though, no matter how scary or awkward it would be. She wanted the experience. It wasn't like they were going out to a club full of drunk strangers with ulterior motives. It'd be totally safe...right?

* * *

Nana chose her attire carefully and it still felt risky: a blue, v-neck tee under a dark blue hoodie with a snorlax on it, jean capri and sneakers. Nothing remotely provocative about that. Honoka wore shorts and a long sleeved tee with sandals. Her long legs made the shorts seem shorter than when they were just sitting on the bed. She had done this before so she was capable of defending herself.

They waited by the gate with Kenma. Nana's body buzzed with anticipation. She was going to be off campus at someone else's apartment. Two men's apartment. At night! It felt like a bad idea, the more time passed the more she started to second guess her decision. Maybe she shouldn't. I wouldn't dare tell my parents I did anything like this and I hate keeping secrets from them- it'd tear me apart.

The sound of an engine revving snatched her from her thoughts as the red and silver camaro pulled up. The urge to run very fast in the opposite direction came over her and she tried her hardest to fight it. Don't be such a wuss! You know you want to go even if you are afraid.

"Yay! Chibi-chan didn't run away," Kuroo called through the window. "Hurry up and get in! The sooner we get back the longer we'll have to turn you."

Bokuto leaned over across Kuroo's lap. "One of us! One of us! One of us!"

They slid into the back seats. There were only two so Kenma offered Nana his seat. Kuroo said it wasn't far so they shouldn't worry about seatbelts too much. Honoka squeezed Nana into the seat with her and shared the seatbelt so Kenma could have one too. It was a short ride, about fifteen minutes then they were pulling into the parking lot.

Nana followed close beside Honoka, her nervousness reaching the peek as they climbed the stairs. They removed their shoes and stepped into the livingroom. Oh, it's so clean, Nana thought as she walked about the room. Intelligence didn't mean cleanliness and if you were just going by their looks, you'd expect a mess or a shabby cleaning job. It was very neat and the couch smelt nice too.

"Welcome to our dark hole," Kuroo said with a bow. "Please, don't hesitate to let loose a little."

"Or a lot," Bokuto cut in.

"Whatever happens between these walls, stays between these walls," Kuroo said as he shoved Bokuto aside.

Nana hugged Honoka's arm. "That sounds ominous..." she mumbled.

Bokuto plopped down on her other side and pried her from Honoka's side and pulled her into his lap, squeezing her in a tight hug. "C'mon Nana-chan. You didn't chicken out before we picked you up so it's too late now."

Honoka slapped his shoulder hard and pulled her away from him. "Stop it Bokuto, she just got here!"

He lifted her legs into his lap and pat her knees. "Oh come on, it's harmless," he chuckled.

She turned her agitated gaze to her boyfriend. "No alcohol for him!"

"Yes ma'am," he said and stuck his tongue out at Bokuto.

"Hold on a second!"

Nana couldn't do anything while surrounded by their voices. She laid her head back and just reveled in the company and the atmosphere that was already so different. Normally she would be waiting for the next class to start and thinking about the assignments she had to do for her morning classes but now... In that noisy, unfamiliar space, she happy.

Kuroo and Honoka made banana and strawberry smoothies for Nana and Kenma since they weren't partaking of the stronger drink. Honoka said she would also refrain from drinking since they would have to take Nana back to the dorms.

"Aw, you should stay the night," Bokuto pouted.

"Like hell she would," Honoka replied. "I wouldn't allow it."

"We're all adults here, Nana-chan can make her own decisions," he said.

"I really wouldn't want to stay the night," Nana said nervously as she cut up another banana.

"I guess that means I shouldn't be drinking either," Kuroo said. "No offense but I don't like other people driving my car."

"Then I guess you shouldn't be drinking," Honoka agreed.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I'm sorry," Nana said suddenly. "I don't want you guys to change anything because of me. I mean, I appreciate it, but-"

"Maamaa chibi-chan." Kuroo picked up the banana she had cut and dropped it into the blender. "Don't start jumping back and forth now. We're glad to finally get you off campus. Besides, we don't need alcohol for things to get weird. It makes them a little more fun, but we don't need it."

"I'll drink enough for the both of us," Bokuto announced proudly.

"Yeah right," Kuroo snorted. "I out last you every time."

"Since you aren't drinking tonight, it'd be easy to take your record," he said, shaking a can in his face.

"Stop getting so excited," Honoka said. "It's a record, you'd have to beat it to beat him. You're useless after two cans. Kuroo's best is four."

Kuroo waved off the conversation. "So! Chibi-chan this is our chance to get to know you a little better. I'm kind of curious about your family. What kind of home did Chibi-chan grow up in? Do you have any siblings?"

Nana nodded. "My mom is African-American and my father is Japanese, born and raised. I have an older brother with an office job, nothing special. He's completely normal."

"That explains a lot," Bokuto said thoughtfully.

"Did they meet here or...?" Kuroo watched her from across the counter.

Nana shook her head as she took the knife to the sink. "My father was over seas for school and he went to the same university as my mom. They moved after I turned ten and my brother was fifteen."

"What's your brother like?" Bokuto asked.

"He's normal, like I said. In fact, my entire family is normal."

Kuroo looked at her curiously. "Why normal?"

"No offense, but, you two have to be the weirdest people I have ever met so if I say normal I feel like you would get what I mean. You're smart."

Honoka laughed as she poured the drinks. They took their smoothies into the living room and gathered on the couch to search through the netflix catalog. If they started watching a series and got hooked, they'd feel obligated to only watch it together but someone would cheat and watch ahead and there goes the trust. They decided on movies in order to keep things together.

"As long as it isn't horror I don't care," Nana replied when asked.

"I want to see something different," Honoka said. "Have you seen that one movie with Batman in it? It's not Batman though."

"What about that new movie that just came out a few months ago?" Bokuto asked.

"So many choices," Kuroo said. "Do you know the name of the movie?"

They went back and forth for a while before settling on Zoolander first, then Equilibrium later. Nana over reacted to everything, making her feel even more self-conscious. She had not seen any of the movies the others were naming off. They started clicking on anything that looked good after the previous choices finished. Some they regretted, some they didn't. Kenma used the excuse of going to get food or snacks to escape the painfully bad parts or when they clicked on something that just looked stupid.

Nana sat beside Honoka but as the night went on and food was shared and drinks downed and laughter filled the room and debates arose on who was trully bad or good escalated then died, she found herself sitting comfortably on the floor beside Kenma. Bokuto was working through his second beer and his level of annoying had gone up considerably after he finished the first. He teased and jested with Kuroo until they were rolling on the floor wrestling in a tangle of limbs.

"Does he always get like this?" Nana asked as she watched them instead of the movie.

"This is usually when I leave," Kenma said. "He doesn't have a filter at this point and he says a lot of ridiculous things."

"Is that so bad?" Nana asked. "At least he's not a violent or angry drunk."

Honoka shrugged. "No, but he gets handsy."

"It gets worse? I feel bad for the neighbors..."

"It gets much worse. He's been trying to divert his attentions to Tetsu, but he'll be drunk enough not to care in a little while."

Kenma looked up at Honoka. "We could just go to my room for the rest of the night."

Nana looked between them. "If it's such a big deal maybe I should go..."

Honoka hugged her from the side. "No, no it's not that bad. I just wonder if it's the beer or the fact that his defenses are down."


	8. Crouching Owl, Hidden Hamster Pt2

Crouching Owl, Hidden Hamster Pt. 2

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

Bokuto sat between Kenma and Nana, hugging her arm and resting his head on her shoulder. There was an episode of water throwing and slapping each other with rags. She couldn't remember how or why that happened but it was fun. Now Bokuto snuggled up against her and Honoka was watching. It was a little uncomfortable with him stroking her face or nuzzling her hand.

It was weird but she was kind of getting used to the awkward vibes. He was completely useless for anything but cuddling at that point. Most of what he said now was just adorable nonesense. Even though he was older than her by two years, she still found him adorable at the moment. Nobody else minded as long as he was complacent.

 **2 Hours Later...**

"C'mon, just one more!"

"Are you trying to die?!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Hono. One more drink isn't going to kill me."

"If you get another drink I will kill you."

Nana tilted her head curiously at the display. If this was how things got when only Bokuto was intoxicated- "I'm scared to see what it's like when nobody has to drive and there's no voice of reason among them."

"I'm so close and the night's still young," Bokuto tried to reason as Kuroo dragged him out of the kitchen. "You're just scared I'm not gonna knock you down, huh?"

"You're not beating my record tonight bro, there will be other nights to try," Kuroo said.

"Nah, nah, nah- Tonight's the night!"

"No-"

"I'm doin' it!"

Bokuto squirmed in Kuroo's hold. He was like a big kid now, not still adorable and kind of amusing. Nana was just a little curious about what a drunk Kuroo what be like.

 **3 Hours Later...**

Everyone in the room had gotten special attention from Bokuto during the course of the night. His favorite seemed to Nana. She was between if it was because she was small, she had never been in their apartment before or because it was just the perfect excuse to paw her all night. Honoka said it was probably because she was younger than him. Kuroo described a relationship he had with a kouhai in high school, Akaashi Keiji.

He said they were close friends and that he would always look to Akaashi for encouragement but he was pretty cold sometimes. So essentially, Akaashi was like his cheerleader, or he tried to make him one. Nana would rather chalk it up to him just liking younger women than him wanting someone to stroke his ego.

"Should you be letting him be all over Nana-chan like that?" Kuroo asked Honoka.

"I keep thinking I should stop him," Honoka said glancing at them. Nana sat back against the arm of the sofa with her legs across his lap as she watched the movie. "But, you know, as long as she is here with us and he keeps his mouth to himself, I don't think it's bad. Is that bad? I mean, it's an experience, right?"

"I guess you have to let the hamster out of it's cage sometimes. Just make sure the owl doesn't eat her. "

Honoka sighed. Nana didn't seem bothered and they were all adults so there was no reason to be overprotective. Obviously her parents raised her to be a good girl. Then again that doesn't mean anything to the drunk in the room. I'm here, I'm not gonna let him do anything to her. I'll just keep an eye on him.

Nana ignored the touches because she figured feeding into him would only make things worse. No eye contact, no talking. She ignored the touches to the bottom of her feet and when he carefully massaged her calves and slowly pulled her towards himself until she was sitting in his lap and he could wrap his strong arms around her. She even ignored the fact that he spent the last few minutes of the movie nuzzling her neck and shoulders.

"Would you stop it?" she whispered agitatedly.

"You didn't say anything earlier," he whispered back.

"Now you're just being annoying."

His arms tightened around her middle and he nuzzled her cheek. "C'mon you like it." He stopped as a hand gripped the top of his head.

"She said that's enough," Honoka said, her gaze dark. "Now let her go."

"Mama kitty finally shows up," he mumbled against her cheek. "I was just having a little fun," he said to Honoka. "Unless you want to play with me? I don't think Kuroo would like that though."

Honoka tightened her grip. "Go play with yourself, I want Nana-chan now. You've had her the whole time."

"Ow ow ow! But I want Nana-chan."

Kuroo undid his arms and pulled him up from the couch once Honoka had gotten Nana away from him. "Alright, let's go Bokuto."

"Do you want to go to the room, Bokuto?" Kuroo asked.

"Awww, I wanna stay out here," he whined. "I'll be good, I promise. Hands in my pants."

"Hands in your pants?"

"All the way in." He caught Nana's gaze and grinned.

"You're ridiculous."

Honoka stood in front of Nana. "I'm knocking him out."

"No, Honoka-chan," Kuroo said turning Bokuto away from them. "I got this just calm down. It's the alcohol talking."

He took him to down the hall. Nana could hear what sounded like a whispered arguement.

Later That Night About 22:40

The movies had ceased and music floated through the house. Bokuto had gone to lay down. Nana had gone to check up on Kenma and found him playing video games so she joined him.

"I didn't know you liked games, Koizumi-san," he said as he watched her take on the next mini boss.

"Yeah, I used to be way more into it when I was a kid but school eventually took up most of my time. I have a system at home that I play over the weekend, but that's the only time I can play."

Her phone vibrated on her thigh. She handed the controller back to Kenma and picked up her phone.

[22:30] OwlHead  
i sooo swy :(

Nana stared at her phone. Bokuto had left just before they started the last movie to lay down so Nana assumed he was asleep. "I know I shouldn't, but I want to respond to see what he'll say," she said as she showed Kenma the text.

"No, you shouldn't," he agreed.

"I am a little worried about him though a-and he is apologizing."

"If you do it there's no turning back. It will be impossible to get rid of him."

That may very well true. If she responded to him right then it would be like accepting his foolishness. If she showed pity now it would be like voluntarily offering her hand to him. He'd always have this conversation to read back over and over. "It won't hurt anything to just reply." Lie. "Nothing's gonna happen." Lie, lie, lie!

Kenma gave her a look but didn't say anything else. She knew what she was doing.

[22:34] chibi-chan  
sry for what?

[22:35] OwlHead  
4 b a douche  
4 you c that

[22:35] chibi-chan  
it was disgusting  
but i know its the alcohol  
not you

[22:35] OwlHead  
it no me n i swy  
u had 2 c me  
im a jerk

[22:36] chibi-chan  
i don't hate you

[22:36] OwlHead  
u shud  
tht y k-chan goes

"K-chan?" she read aloud.

"That's what he calls me when he gets like that," Kenma sighed. "You know he's not going to remember this tomorrow."

"Really?"

[22:37] chibi-chan  
go to sleep

[22:37] OwlHead  
no  
no til u say  
u 4give me

[22:38] chibi-chan  
i said i don't hate you  
it's fine  
SLEEP

[22:38] OwlHead  
nanachan

[22:38] chibi-chan  
last thing  
then you go to sleep

[22:38] OwlHead  
r u st8 hre?

[22:39] chibi-chan  
im going back to the dorm

[22:39] OwlHead  
aww  
i wana hgle u so bad  
nana

[22:39] chibi-chan  
go to sleep now  
you'll be better in the morning

[22:40] OwlHead  
k  
oya

[22:40] chibi-chan  
oya

She closed her phone and looked at Kenma. He looked back at her. She rolled her eyes. "He's completely useless drunk. I can never tell my parents about this- EVER. They would kill me. Speaking of which, maybe I could save you one weekend and you could come over to my house to play some games."

"What if Kuro wants to come?"

"I think he thinks we like each other so I'm sure he would encourage it. I'll ask my parents about it next time I call home. It'll be fun."

"..."

* * *

Nana woke to the sound of her ringtone and phone vibrating in the sheets. She groped around her pillow until she felt the warmth of the device in her hand. She sat up and opened her eyes.

"Hello?" she groaned.

"I'm sorry to call so early but I really wanted to apologize for last night."

"Wha? Bokuto... Oh, last night? I said that was fine didn't I?"

"Yeah, I read through the texts when I came to later. I was so pathetic, sorry."

"It's whatever."

"Oh... Yeah..."

"Look, yes it was ten times more awkward than I was expecting and I didn't like seeing you that way at all but I'm just glad you didn't get loud for the neighbor's sake."

"Heh... Nana-chan, you're a bookworm but something like that didn't seem to bother you much at all. There's definitely more to you than you're telling."

"Oh, no, I've willed the events of last night from my brain. I need the room for test material."

Bokuto chuckled nervously and it made her feel warm inside. It was a comforting sound."Well, I just wanted to say something about it. I'll let you go back to sleep now."

"Thank you," she yawned. "Bye."

"Bye, Nana-chan."

Nana closed her phone and shoved it back under her pillow. She turned onto her side to stare at the wall. Honoka had stayed the night with them so it was just Nana and the darkness. She pulled her phone back out and sent one last text before drifting back to into sleep.


	9. Pocket Sized Pooch Pt1

Pocket Sized Pooch Pt.1

* * *

"Nana, look what we've got!"

"I don't want it."

"Honoka-chan told us you like dogs."

Nana put her bag down on the nearest table and turned to face them with the meanest expression she could muster. She had, after all, brought it on herself. "Dogs aren't allowed on campus."

Bokuto fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Pleeaase Nana-chan! No one else will take it and we aren't allowed to have pets at our place!"

"I would be in ten times worse trouble if anyone found it here!" she retorted. "And- Ahh~!" She covered her mouth to stop the embarrassingly high pitched squeak that escaped as Bokuto sllid a hand into her back pocket and squeezed her butt. "S-stop it! I'm not taking your stupid mutt either," she shouted as she tried to push him off.

Kuroo put a hand on her shoulder, choosing to obviously ignore his friend's behavior. "Now, now Chibi-chan. We wouldn't even be asking if you hadn't sent Bokuto that text the other night. What was it that you said again?"

Bokuto kept an arm wrapped around her as he took his phone from his pocket. "I might be up for a little mischief every now and then."

"I know what the hell I said!" Nana said. "But I don't want to get in trouble."

"If you're good you won't get in trouble," Kuroo said. "Your record is spotless, no one would think twice about you not being involved."

"No it isn't thanks to you two!" Nana glared at him. "Why are you pushing this dog on me anyhow?"

"A friend of ours got caught with him in his dorm and had to get rid of him. We said we'd help him hide it out for a while until the heat died down then get it back to him."

Nana sighed heavily. "Again, why can't you take it back to your apartment? If it's a dorm sized dog it must be tiny so it couldn't be that much of a problem."

"Are you gonna help us out or not chibi-chan?"

"Pleeeaaasse?" Bokuto nuzzled her stomach. "It's just for a little while."

Nana grabbed his head. "Will you stop it?! This is sexual harrassment! When the hell did we even get this damn close?"

He let her push him away and flashed her a sad face. "Wha? I mean, I was pretty out of it b-but I'm pretty sure last night-"

"Stop! Stop talking!" She covered her ears. "Fine, fine, fine! Just get away from me!"

Kuroo held up a back pack and a box. 'We're counting on you, chibi-chan."

Honoka and Nana sat on the floor and opened the back pack. A teacup yorkshire terrier bounced out of the bag and walked into Nana's knees. Her heart skipped a beat when it looked up at her with those small black eyes. "Honoka-chan... This might be the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

"It's so cute!" Honoka cooed, drawing the puppy's attention. "I would never have given Kuroo something this precious~ It's just a baby."

Nana looked through the box and found it stuffed with supplies: food, a bed, shampoo a brush and a list. "It looks like everything we need is right here. I just hope we don't get caught. I'm telling everything if we do."

Honoka rolled her eyes. "You would only have yourself to blame. They wouldn't have asked if you didn't send that text. So, how long do we get to keep this cutie?"

"One week."

The tiny dog walked about the room sniffing everything. How hard could it be to keep this dog hidden? _Then again, I can't assume everyone they know is smart, even of the normal level._ Nana and Honoka let the dog get a feel for it's surroundings before interacting with it. He was a ladies puppy.

Later on in the evening, Nana got a text from Kenma. "He might be the only person I've met so far who I don't mind having my number," she said as she sent her response.

Honoka laid on the floor petting the napping puppy. "K-chan is texting you? What's he saying?"

Nana frowned as she read it over again. "He says not to keep the dog for a week. He said we wouldn't be able to hide it that long." She looked over to her roommate. The same somewhat fearful yet sad expression was on her face. "Something bad is going to happen..."

"I don't know what he's talking about but I already like this dog less," Honoka said.

Another text from Kenma popped up on her screen. "He said we should get out while we can before things get bad. We just got the dog though, it's only been a few hours. I'll ask him who the owner is."

[11:22] Kozume-san

ah-ah!

be good little hamster

or the owl will come for you :heart:

"Putting a heart on the end doesn't make it any less threatening..." Nana showed Honoka the text. It seemed counter measures were needed. They were up to something more than just holding onto a dog for a friend. _The less I know the better. If I get caught I wouldn't be able to rat out the owner but I know the policies and rules for the dorms so I'd just be taking the brunt along with those idiots._

Honoka picked up her phone and texted Kuroo angrily. The dog was bad knews. Either they were holding it for a friend or they stole it. She had never really thought of them as theives and everyone knows them and their reputation so it wouldn't be possible to do that without ruining their studies. How they were even still allowed to come to the university was a mystery to her.

After some heated discussion about their "friends" Nana and Honoka went out in search of some answers. No one wanted to talk about pets on campus. Someone had gotten in trouble about that recently so no one wanted to bring it up. When they asked who the conversation was always cut short and the person walked off. Honoka hugged Nana.

"I'm a little scared for you right now," she said as they walked to the cafeteria. "Who knows what kind of person has a tiny dog. It could have belonged to a to some delinquent, you know?"

Nana waved off the suggestion. "Nobody would still be doing that at university. That's just some high school phase. Besides, it's not just me, you're in this too."

"Why me?!"

"Because he's your idiot boyfriend."

They got a light lunch and sat down for a bit. It was only the first day and they were already feeling panic. No one even knew they had the dog. For a second she wondered if Bokuto would tell her anything if she texted him. There was no way he would without some incentive, which she was not willing to give. She didn't like playing detective when those two were involved because she was honestly afraid of what she might find.

Their investigation went nowhere so they returned to their dorm room to check in on the puppy and found him sleeping in the closet on his dog bed. Well, they were stuck with it for now. They would just have to wait it out and see what happens.

* * *

Day 2

First thing in the morning Kuroo was calling to see how they were handling their new roommate. He called Honoka, not Nana, meaning he had the fullest of intentions to include her in the shady business as well. She said nothing but he seemed to be talking since she nodded and rolled her eyes when appropriate. Nana watched the puppy run about the room excitedly after a ball. She took the ball back and tossed it again.

She got dressed for class and made sure to put down a few training pads before leaving. Kenma hadn't said anything about the dog the other day despite sending the text. He didn't seem to want to talk about it either when she brought it up. If he knew something it would be nice if he told her. She was feeling a little paranoid considering how everyone else had acted the other day. She tried to text him during class since she just couldn't focus on the lesson. He, of course, didn't respond.

When she walked out of class she was surrounded by two rather big and intimidating men. They walked beside her until she passed by the vending machines and forced her back against the side of one. Looking up at them now they didn't seem like yankees.

"Oi, you're the chick hangin' out with Kuroo and Bokuto, aintcha?"

Okay, so maybe they were. Nana mind raced with responses. She had ended up in their messes a number of times by now so there wasn't really any point in denying it.

"Speak up!"

"I-I only see them in passing," she said.

"I ain't got time for no games lil' girl," the scary stranger to her left said.

"I-I'm not lying. I only see them occassionally after classes."

"I seen you with them in the mornings too."

"Have you been stalking me?" Nana asked nervously.

"You were ask'n some interestin' questions yestaday, shortie," the stranger to her right said. "Somethin' 'bout a dog."

Nana felt her heart drop. I _knew it! That adorable dog belongs to these scary guys._ "I only caught wind of a rumor and was asking around to see if it was true. If a dog was spotted on campus I'd know what to do if it came up to me."

"So you don't know nuthin' 'bout no dog?"

She shook her head quickly. "Was it yours? Maybe I can help you find it." As long as they think of me as an ally I'm in the clear until we figure out what's going on.

"No," the one to her right said. "Just make sure the next time you see them a-holes tell 'em we're watching."

Nana nodded silently. She stayed right there until they were far enough away that she didn't have to worry about being heard. "I'm gonna kill them..."

As soon as she got back to the dorm room she threw down her bag and called Kuroo. He didn't answer so she text Bokuto.

[12:07]chibi-chan  
answer this as soon as you see it.

[12:07]OwlHead  
nana-chan~!  
don't you have class?

[12:07] chibi-chan  
why did two big scary guys  
just hustle me into a corner?

[12:07] OwlHead  
are you being serious?

[12:08] chibi-chan  
i'm skipping class.

[12:08] OwlHead  
yay!  
i mean stay there  
Kuroo and I will come by after class


	10. Pocket Sized Pooch Pt2

Pocket Sized Pooch Pt. 2

* * *

They waited until the guys were outside then Honoka went down to get them. They seemed relieved to see Nana uninjured. She was less than happy to see them.

"When I said I'd help you guys out sometimes, that didn't mean making enemies out of big scary guys who look like they could eat me!" she scolded them.

Bokuto opened his mouth to respond but Honoka stopped him with a glare. "What is going on Tetsu?"

Kuroo looked at Bokuto then sighed. "Well, we weren't really asked to hold onto the dog. We stole it."

"WHAT?!" the ladies chorused.

"But that wasn't it's owner!" he said quickly, putting out his hands as if to stop them from charging him. "It was in the room of the big scary guy, but that wasn't it's owner. I've seen a woman walking around with that dog in her purse."

"Y-Yeah," Bokuto said. "We wanted you to hold onto the dog until we found the woman who actually owns the dog."

"You idiots!" Nana screamed.

"You could have just told us what she looked like and we could have given her the dog back!"

"We didn't know if she stayed on campus or off campus," Bokuto said.

"This sounds like a bunch of crap! You're lying," Nana said. "You still could have told us and we could have look for her on campus. Stop giving us excuses. We're not stupid."

"It's true," Kuroo said. "We stole the dog, not realizing it wasn't the big guy's. Once we did realize it though, we brought it to you because we knew you would take care of it until we found the owner."

Honoka looked to Nana who shook her head. "Still, you weren't going to tell us anything."

"Do you even know the guy?" Honoka spoke up angrily. "What if they had hurt Nana-chan? What is wrong with you two? You weren't thinking about her at all, were you? Or me?"

She looked at Kuroo and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think things would get so out of hand so quickly. I was sure you would be safe as long as we didn't tell you anything. I guess I didn't account for how smart you two were. You figured things out fast."

They glared at him. "You owe us big-time for this!" they chorused.

He nodded. "Whatever you want, I promise."

"Now, about this woman. What does she look like?"

* * *

 **Day 3**

Dark hair. Tall. Athletic build. They split up to look for this mysterious woman in the dorms and around the campus. Nana was a little afraid to be outside asking so she stayed inside while the others went out. She did not want to get caught out with them if those big scary guys were out and about. She asked every person she came across and even showed a picture of the dog. It was a risk, but it would likely help the search go faster.

Of course, most had never seen the dog. It wasn't like anyone with a pet on campus would be flouncing it about. If they had seen the dog it was only a split second and no one remembered the woman carrying it. She texted the others after an unsuccessful search. They had just about as much luck as she had.

Nana went back to the room and massaged her aching calves. _Does it really matter if we don't find her? We could always turn it in to the office, I'm sure they'll find the owner and make her take it off campus. It isn't our responsibility anyway._ Her ringtone startled her, worsening the mild headache she had fostered while running about.

"Did you find anything?"

"Uh, yeah," Bokuto said a little too loudly. "We found someone who knows her. They want to help us take the dog back."

Something in his voice didn't sound right. "Are you sure? I don't want the dog to end up with some crazy person."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine! They showed us a picture of the dog. Hurry down here and we'll be able to get him home. We're in the parking lot."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

Nana packed up the puppy and its things then went out to the parking lot. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous from the way Bokuto sounded on the phone. She hurried through campus, hoping to avoid the giant yankees. How did people like them even get into university? She slipped into the parking lot and looked about for Bokuto or Kuroo since they were so tall.

She found them and the giant yankees standing in a far corner of the parking lot. She dropped behind a car and tried to calm herself. _I knew something was wrong! The yankees are over there. Should I run?_ If they caught her they looked fully capable of killing her. Nana snuck a little closer but decided to wait a minute to reveal herself. After a couple minutes the yankees started to get impatient.

Honoka stood with her arms folded; she wasn't nervous though. She seemed almost agitated. Kuroo seemed to not care for the amosphere as he was leaning on the car behind him. Bokuto was staring at his phone. _Is he waiting for me to text him or something?_

"Oi, where's your girl at?"

"She's coming," Bokuto said. "She's short so it'd take her some time to get here but she's on her way."

"I got two hours to get that dog back and get ready to take it back to my girl. She hasn't spoken to me a day since you a-holes stole it."

"I'm sorry these two caused so much trouble for you," Honoka said sternly. "I guess I need to keep him and his minion on a tighter leash."

So the woman they were looking for was the yankee's girlfriend? _I didn't see that coming..._ Nana slowly stood from her hiding place, drawing everyone's attention. "I brought the dog," she said nervously. "I-Is it really yours?"

"Nah, it's my girl's dog. I was watcing it for her until these a-holes stole it."

"We get it, we're a-holes," Kuroo groaned.

Honoka pinched his ear. "You don't get to talk back to someone you've already caused so much trouble for."

"Sorry about that," Nana said as she approached them. She handed off the bookbag and supplies. "The dog's been in our care so it hasn't been neglected or anything..."

"Thanks." They turned back to Kuroo and Bokuto. "You had better be happy ain't nothing happened to him. We'll be checking on you two just to make sure you ain't causing no trouble for anybody else. So you better keep your heads down."

The yankees left with their prize and they finally let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, after listening to them for a while, I think they sounded like the aggressive smart type. They probably have pretty good scores on their tests despite the way they look. I wonder what it's like dating one of those types..."

"H-Hey! I'm sorry about getting you two involved in this," Kuroo said quickly. "I will offer myself to whatever punishment you see fit. As long as it's done between Friday and Monday. I have tests coming up and some class work I've been neglecting."

"Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday? Sounds like plenty of time to make sure something like this never happens again," Honoka purred.

"Do your worst."

"I have a few things in mind."

Bokuto started to walk off without so much as a word, tapping away at his phone.

"And the where the hell are you going?!" Nana shouted as she ran up behind him and punched him in the back. "You're nto getting off easy either!"

Bokuto rubbed his back. "Oww~! I have plans this weekend, I don't have time for punishments."

"I skipped a class for your idiocies, you can miss me with the excuses," she retorted. "Do the both of you even understand?! Those yankees said they'd be keeping an eye you two which means they'll probably be stalking me for information about you."

"Actually, I'm still trying to figure out what ice-cream has to do with any of this," he said. Nana glared at him and he threw up his hands. "Okay, okay no jokes. This is serious. I'm really sorry but this weekend is really important to me. A friend of mine is going to be in town for a little while to visit."

"Why not take her with you?" Kuroo said. "That oughta be punishment enough."

"The only person that would be punishing is him- he's not exactly a social butterfly..."

"If he's an old friend of Bokuto's I'm kind of curious," Honoka said.

"Me too." Nana looked up at Bokuto. "Will we get to meet him?"

Bokuto thought for a moment then looked at his phone again. "I guess you could if you behave yourselves. But we've got a full schedule this weekend so it'll have to be brief."

Nana rubbed her forehead in a futile attempt to dull the ache pulsating under her skin. "I'm done. I'm going to take a nap."

"You two behave for the rest of the week or I will make the punishment worse," Honoka said. "Bye~!"

Kuroo sighed heavily and walked after Bokuto.


	11. The Mysterious Kohai

The clink of dishes were the first sounds she heard upon waking that Saturday morning. She rolled over in her bed and groaned. Being surrounded by fluffy sheets and familiar scents always made her lazy. Her body ached, reminding her that she would soon have to return to that stressful university grind in a few days.

"Nana~ Are you up? Breakfast's ready. We're waiting on you."

"I'm getting up now, nii-chan" she yawned. "I'll be down in a couple minutes."

She brushed her teeth and washed her face then headed down after changing her clothes. She had almost forgotten she was supposed to be meeting the others at the university that morning. Bokuto was introducing Honoka and her to an old friend. As soon as she sat down she was met with a barrage of questions.

"How are your classes going?"

"Are you spending adequate time studying?"

"Have you met any suitable men?"

"Have you made any friends?"

"Are you and your roommate getting along?"

"What do you do during your down time?"

Nana waved off the questions. "I spend all of my time studying. I wouldn't waste any time on men- I'm there to better myself. Honoka is doing fine, she's very studious despite what you might think."

"That's my little sister for you," Kenji said. "All business."

"Well, then, do you have any plans for today?" her mother asked worriedly. "I know you have a hard week, but you should find time to relax."

"I'm meeting Honoka today at the train station. She talked me into it," Nana sighed.

"That's good! I'm glad you have at leats one friend now."

"Do you want me to drive you to the station?" Kenji asked.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she stood from the table. "I'll walk. I'm going now. I might be taken hostage so I can't say when I'll be back."

Kenji stared after her. "She's really all grown up, huh?"

* * *

She hadn't been out in a while since Honoka had dating Kuroo. Ontop of the fact that she was feeling extremely lazy, she ended up wearing a knee length skirt and hoodie tee. She hadn't thought much about it but realizing who she was going to meet it might have been a bit much. Maybe he'll behave since his friend is gonna be there. She found Honoka and Kenma standing just outside the station with food in hand.

"Good morning," she greeted with a yawn.

Good morning Koizumi-san," Kenma replied.

"Morning! Would you like a bite of my crepe?" Honoka offered her side that hadn't been bitten off.

"No thanks, my brother made breakfast."

Kenma looked between them as they conversed. Apparently her brother's cooking was something to behold. He looked back toward the station entrance. Kuroo and Bokuto had dragged him out of bed way to early that morning. It was only 8am and he was already ready to go back home and fall back into bed.

"So when did you get here?" Nana asked.

"That idiot dragged us out of bed at seven in the morning," Honoka replied. "He's a little to excited about this if you ask me. I feel like I'm the one being punished here..."

"Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san were very close in high school," Kenma said. "It isn't surprising at all."

Nana stretched her arms over her head. "Well, I'm wondering what kind of person he is that Bokuto got so attached to him."

Honoka smirked at Nana. "It's the first time I've seen you were a skirt that short in public. Are you intending to compete for Bokuto's attention?"

Nana blushed as she brushed down her skirt. "As if! I just didn't feel like fighting on pants. The weekend is my down time." She looked at Kenma who was staring blankly at her. "S-Stop staring! I thought more of you Kozume-san!"

Kenma looked away.

"Geez! The both of you-"

"Nana-chan!" Kuroo called out.

Another tall, dark haired male trailed behind them. Nana suddenly felt even more self-conscious. She hid behind Honoka.

"Too late, we saw the skirt already chibi-chan," Kuroo teased. "I didn't think you owned a piece of clothing that small."

"Don't make that the subject of conversation please," she groaned. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is..."

"Akaashi, that's Nana-chan. The one I was telling you about," Bokuto whispered.

Nana clasped her hands in front of her and glared at the ground. She couldn't do it, she couldn't handle it. She should have just worn the pants! _Crap! I let my guard down..._

Bokuto pat Akaashi's back. "Nana-chan, Honoka-chan, this is Akaashi. He's a pretty interesting guy when you get to know him so don't take his looks too seriously."

Honoka bowed and flashed him a smile. "Well, he looks like a normal person. I already like him more than you."

"It's weird to think that Akaashi-san and Bokuto came from the same high school and were friends," Nana said from behind Honoka.

An evil smirk came over Bokuto's face and he lunged at her. She squealed and ran around behind Kenma. Bokuto caught her wrist and pulled her from behind him. "It's even cuter up close," he exclaimed. "I didn't know you had a skirt that short."

"Of course not," she snapped, snatching her wrist from him. She looked up at Akaashi. "I-It's nice to meet you. I'm Nana." She tugged on the end of her skirt and looked once again to the ground.

"It seems like you've been taking full advantage of the university student's life," Akaashi said. "I'm sorry if he's been causing you any trouble-"

Akaashi. He really is very normal when put next to Bokuto. So this was the guy who had Bokuto's reigns in high school. I suppose it's not surprising for him to be though.

"Koizumi-san." Kenma touched her shoulder, effectively startling her. "Koizumi-san? We're going to get breakfast."

"Huh?! Ah... Okay..." She turned and ran to Honoka's side.

The procession followed Bokuto and Akaashi. They'd eat together then go their separate ways. _Good, then I can get back home in time to sleep the rest of the day in._ Nana didn't bother eating anything since she had breakfast. Honoka ate despite finishing her crepe just before going inside. Nana did enjoy a cup of tea though.

"As I was saying before," Akaashi spoke up suddenly, "I apologize if Bokuto-san has been giving you any issues."

He looked directly at Nana as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine. "I-It's fine," she said quickly as she lifted her tea cup to her lips. "He's not that bad..."

Honoka looked Kuroo with raised eyebrows mouthing "not that bad". Akaashi looked at Bokuto then back to Nana. "Still, I'm sure he's been causing all kinds of trouble for you. He has incredible highs and lows."

Honoka sat forward. "Really? Like when he was super excited that project for the film club then threw that tantrum and-"

"Okay! Okay!" Bokuto shouted. "How about we talk about something else?"

"You're still throwing tantrums and putting everyone around you in trouble."

"Definitely. I really like this guy Bokuto," Honoka said. "Bring him around more often."

"He's busy! He plays volleyball at his university so he doesn't have time for slacking off."

Akaashi was silent for a moment before responding. "Everyone was sure that you would continue in university as well. Why did you change your mind?"

"If I couldn't play with Akaashi I didn't want to play at all!"

"That's a lie," Nana said. "I remembered how happy you were when we were taking those club pictures. You could barely put down the volleyball to take the picture."

Kuroo shrugged. "Sometimes people just change their minds."

The table fell silent for the rest of the meal and Bokuto's cheery disposition dwindled. Nana sipped slowly at her tea. They eventually wrapped up the awkward breakfast and went their separate ways. They said their goodbyes and waved as they parted ways, leaving the Honoka, Nana, Kuroo and Kenma standing outside the shop. Honoka clapped her hands and stepped out to stand in front of them. "Who wants to take a ride to the country side?"

* * *

A/N: I told you I would be continuing this story! I wasn't lying! It'll be a while between chapters, but I'm picking it back up. In fact, there's another whole chapter typed out and ready for sharing but I'll hold onto it for now. If anyone's actually bothered to hold onto this story, thanks. If anyone is interested in sharing some idea for future stupidity then drop me a comment. Or...you know... Just drop me a comment and tell me how I'm doing or just let me know how you're enjoying the story. Either one. Thanks for reading!


	12. Sand Beneath My Feet

Despite Nana's protest and Kenma's slow but sure retreat, both were dragged onto a train to country side. Nana hadn't been out there very often, but she knew it was where Honoka's parent's resided. She was a country girl. It wasn't easy to tell just looking at her. They walked the country side and went shopping in the shops in Honoka's hometown.

She bought a bunch of candy Nana hadn't heard of and reminisced about her childhood for hours before she let them drag her back to the train. It was late afternoon by the time they got back to the city and Nana was done with everybody.

"Well, that was a load of fun and good times," she said as she stretched her arms high. "Now I need a nap."

Honoka hooked her arm in hers. "No way! This is the perfect time to go to the beach. Come on, I'll buy you a swimsuit."

"Wait a second," Nana whined as she was dragged off towards the beach. _Well, I did tell my family I might be kidnapped..._

Honoka was showing her only the bikinis, which she tried to sell real hard. Nana wasn't buying into it one bit. She grabbed a one piece swimsuit and a hoodie and shorts. It didn't make her feel any better that she essentially looked like a female version of Kenma in identical beach attire. They were obviously not planning on getting in the water. Kuroo and Honoka were like children splashing around in the water.

Nana sat beside Kenma on the beach, watching with some amusement as Kuroo tossed Honoka into an oncoming wave. "I thought he was supposed to be on punishment or something," she said.

"I didn't expect her to keep to that," Kenma replied. "I've seen her try."

Nana smiled at the implications. "Well, they are a couple. They should be having fun, not fighting."

Kenma looked at her and tilted his head. "Why aren't you going out there?"

"I don't feel like getting soaking wet right now. All the sand is bad enough."

After about an hour Kuroo and Honoka came running up the beach laughing and breathing hard. "Why are you two sitting up here like a pair of strays? Afraid of the water?" Kuroo teased.

"I don't feel like wearing soggy clothes," Nana replied. "Are you guys ready to go home yet?"

"No way!" Honoka shouted. "We wanted to hang out with our favorite little hamster. Wanna walk down the beach?"

Nana shrugged and got the her feet. Kuroo scooped her up and ran for the water.

"No! No! Honoka-chan!"

"Kuroo, put her down!"

He stopped and released her with a sheepish grin. "It was worth a shot." Nana punched him in the arm and ran back to Honoka. Kuroo put on a tee and Honoka wrapped a towel around her body. They walked down the beach picking up shells and kicking waves as they washed up on shore. Kuroo walked closest to Nana. She tried to ignore him but he just had to speak.

"We finally got you out here," he said. "How does it feel?"

She shot him a glare then looked back at her feet. Pieces of shells peppered the shore at the water's edge.

"I'm sorry about trying to throw you in the water," he said. "I just can't help myself sometimes. I get the urge to do something and I can't not do it, you know?"

"No, I don't," she replied. "I'm..."

"Something on your mind?" He gave her that smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking... It's a little weird being here with everyone but Bokuto. Saying that is probably going to be a the start to a downward spiral to this conditional relationship we have going on, but it's kinda weird."

"I won't tell him if you don't want me to," Kuroo said. "Just tell me not to and I won't."

"Do not tell Bokuto I said that," she said. "I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Kuroo gave a full smile at that. "I guess that means you've gotten used to the owl head. And I guess that means I should give up on you and Kenma even thought you dress alike."

Nana shook her head. "It was an accident! I didn't know he was gonna wear something like this to the beach. It's weird."

"So you're weird."

"Stop, please."

Kuroo had too much fun teasing the shorter woman. She was so easy to rile up since her defenses were always up. "Oh, look who it is!" he shouted suddenly.

Nana looked over her shoulder then took off running. "B-Bokuto!"

"Kuroo! You were supposed to keep her distracted for me," he said as he ran up to him.

He chuckled. "It's not like you can't catch up to her. Go get her!"

Bokuto took chase after Nana and she was trying her hardest, but alas, the sand was her enemy. She fell into the sand just as Bokuto caught up to her. He let out a victorious shout as he pulled her back up onto her feet then picked her up. _I should have kept my big mouth shut_ , she thought as she covered her face from all the eyes they were attracting. "Put me down! People are staring, Bokuto!"

He put her down and helped know some of the dirt from her clothes. "That's never coming out," he laughed.

"It's your fault for chasing me," she mumbled as she continued to try anyhow.

"Wanna go wash it off?"

"No."

"It should be more fun now that he's here, right?" Kuroo said as he walked up behind her.

She looked back at him then forward again where Bokuto offered his hand. "If you're scared of getting swept away by the waves then you can sit on my shoulders."

"Maybe if you were still playing volleyball I'd trust your body to stay upright, but I don't," she replied.

"Ouch, Nana-chan."

She took off her hoodie and shook it off before sticking it in the back where everyone else's clothes were. Honoka put her towel away and Kuroo shed his shirt. Everyone's eyes fell on Kenma. "Do I have to?"

"If Nana's doing it, you can do," Honoka said. "Come on, let's go!"

He reluctantly shed his hoodie and put it away before being pulled along to the rushing waves. The water was freezing and Nana kept freaking out about things touching her, but Bokuto made her forget about it. Mostly by tossing her in the water and making her chase him into the higher waves. He never went too far though and always tried to stay within a distance if anything happened to her. She was his little hamster after all.

Nana was on edge practically the whole time, but she couldn't say it wasn't fun. She also couldn't say it wasn't because Bokuto was there. He brought the energy to any situation. Kuroo was willing to let her be a little whinny, Bokuto, on the other hand, made her get over herself and have fun. Kenma was lazy whenever she wanted to be lazy: he was the best. Honoka was her support no matter what happened. Good or bad.

These were the friends she'd made and she was glad to have made them. They could take things overboard at times, but sometimes that's what she needed to get out of her shell. In those moments she could never say it wasn't a relief to have have strong arms lifting her back up after tossing her into the madness.


	13. Distractions

Honoka sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating the words on the page in front of her. She couldn't help looking up every now and again to her roommate who was hunched over her own assignment at the desk. Nana moved just slightly to turn a page. In her left hand she held a pencil Honoka noticed hadn't moved in the past hour. She was basically a zombie, there was no way she was taking her assignment seriously.

Hours of uncomfortable silence passed before Honoka was at her limit. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," Nana drawled. "If I talk about it'll only make it worse."

Honoka stuck her finger inbetween the pages she was reading and closed her textbook. _So it isn't related to classes._ "You might be able to actually get some work done if you talk to me about whatever it is you're stuck on."

Nana sighed heavily in defeat and turned the chair to face her. "Something's...wrong. I don't know how to put it into words. I'm scared that I can't fix what's happening."

She had Honoka's attention then. "What's going on Nana-chan? Are you okay?"

Nana slumped in the chair and threw her head back. "I don't know Honoka-san. I think I might have gone crazy or something."

"The suspense is killing me! What's wrong Nana-chan."

"Bokuto-san."

Honoka sighed as she stood from the bed. "Dear, dear Nana. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for you."

"What?"

"I saw this coming a mile away," Honoka said with a wave of her hand. "This will be good for you. He's not really a bad guy you know."

* * *

Nana stared at her phone. Just stared. She wasn't reading the comments on the Youtube video she had been staring at nor was she really aware of the video when it was playing. Her mind kept replaying the weekend events. All of her mistakes.

She had drawn unwanted attention due to her guard being down. Then she let them talk her into the beach. She didn't even like the beach. Nana put her phone on the floor and turned onto her stomach. She groaned when the bed dipped beside her and a warm hand pat her head.

"Nana," Honoka said softly, "how long are you going to mope around the room?"

"I'm not moping," she replied.

"It looks a little like moping. Ko-chan's been asking about you."

Nana looked up at her roommate. "Ko-chan?"

"He never said I couldn't call him that," she said, pointing a finger at the incredulous look her friend was giving her.

"That's because you haven't asked him," she said. "And tbat doesn't make it okay."

"Jealous?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Oh, that's right! You're into Bokuto now."

It wasn't even just the fact that she said it, but she said it like a five year old teasing her older sister. The fact that she wasn't sure if it was her own way of messing with her or Kuroo's influence made it all the more searing. "I think I see why you haven't broken it off with that jerk yet. Both of you amuse yourselves with other's misery."

Honoka laughed as she pulled Nana from the bed before she could lay down again. "Just a little but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Nana reluctantly stood up and let Honoka take her away. She didn't bother asking where they were going since she was sure it had something to do with the cause of her strife. Honoka took her to the court yard. Now Nana was feeling a little anxious. "What's going on?"

"Calm down, I just wanted you to get some fresh air and see people," her roommate replied. "You don't have to talk to anyone, you don't have say a word. Just sit."

She sat her down at one of the tables and sat beside her. "See? No tricks, no traps, just sitting."

Nana rested her chin in her hand. "I could do this in the room, Honoka-san."

"The room doesn't have fresh air."

"I could have opened a window. I feel so vulnerable out here."

Honoka looked to her friend. "You can't hide from him forever."

"There's nothing against trying."

"Why don't you just tell him and get it over with?"

"I thought I wouldn't have to talk."

Honoka smirked but kept her thoughts to herself. Kenma eventually came to join them on the bench. He looked between them. "Is something wrong?"

"Nana-chan is going through something right now," Honoka replied. "Where are Tetsu and Bokuto? It's weird to see you by yourself, no offense."

Kenma shrugged. "Bokuto-san has practice and Kuro has a class."

"Oh yeah," she yawned. "What is Bokuto practicing for?"

"Volleyball."

This gave both girls pause.

"He tried out for the team yesterday. He's still as good as he was in high school, I guess."

"Seriously?" Nana breathed.

"It's not surprising. He kept his training schedule so his body didn't change much."

"What position is he playing?" Honoka asked.

"Wing spiker," Kenma replied. "It's like he never stopped."

Nana shook the image of him smiling like an idiot from her mind. _Why'd it have to be him of all people? I hate this._

"I'm kind of curious to see him in action now," Honoka said.

"I'm not." Nana stood from the bench and started back towards the dorms.

"Well, I will be going to sneak a peak if you change your mind," she called after her.

 _No way._

Nana made it safely back to their dorm room and slumped back into her bed, sighing heavily. It had already been three months. Summer break would be coming up in a month. Nana would be home and away from the environment of her emotional struggle. She looked to the floor where her phone was left before her brain registered that it was vibrating.

Nana jumped up but caught herself before she snatched it up off the floor. She calmed herself before she picked it up and laid back down. Who else could it have been but her personal troll? Bokuto had sent her a picture of him with some of his new teammates and a text.

 _I took your advice and tried out for the volleyball team. They weren't accepting new members but I proved myself._

She couldn't help smiling at the picture. They were all covered in sweat but they were smiling. She had noticed he hadn't been around as much. _I guess that's going to be how things are from now on. I'm glad he's got a hobby besides pestering me now._ Even though that's how she felt, the thought still put her stomach in knots.

She wanted to text him back, more than she would ever openly admit, but she closed the window instead and shoved it under her pillow. For some reason she felt even worse after seeing him and it didn't help that she read the text in his voice. She could not wait for summer break.

* * *

AN: This chapter is super slow but it's obviously been a while- I gotta ease back into it. Things are finally moving forward. I said I wouldn't abandon a story. Also, I'm still reading and staying up to date with this manga. Kurasuno v. Nekoma hype!


End file.
